You, Me and Baby Makes Three
by Nanihoo
Summary: Dueling psychotic opponents never scared him, neither did corporate takeovers or even revenge seeking gunmen. But two little words did what bullets, money or vendettas never could. "I'm Pregnant." Seto/OC Rated for language and maybe later.
1. Uterus Interrupted

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

**Okay, this is a re-write of a story I wrote a long while ago. It made me cringe one to many times to read the old version so I've redone it all, one massive over-haul of the plot. Hence "You, Me and Baby makes Three" was born (no pun intended *snicker*) Thank you to my best girl Manda. You are my muse, hun, this would still be on the back shelf without you.**

**Being what it is, this first chapter is more a pilot than the 'set in stone' version. Feedback is very welcomed as long as the flames aren't too mean. I'll use those ones to warm up my BBQ. I've been craving a good burger these days. **

**So without further ado, read on and bear witness to the tales of what happens when the oldest Kaiba reproduces....**

* * *

_I don't want to wonder  
If this is a blunder  
I don't want to worry whether  
We're gonna stay together  
'Till we die_

_I don't want to jump in  
Unless this music's thumping  
All the dishes rattle in the cupboards  
When the elephants arrive_

_I want to love you madly  
I want to love you now  
I want to love you madly, way  
I want to love you, love you  
Love you madly_

_-"**Love You Madly" by CAKE**_

_

* * *

_

_Tick… Tick… Tick… Tick… Tick… Tick… Tick…_

God, I **_really_** hate that clock.

Then again, sitting his waiting room is never something I enjoy. It's only happened a couple of times when I've caught him during a meeting or a special clients lunch. But even then he made them as short as possible or called a break just long enough for a quick session.

I've been sitting here for an hour and a half. A freaking **_hour and a half_**.

And as if that wasn't bad enough, his pretty little blond secretary is smirking at me! I just want to claw that smug look right off her botox-injected face! Every couple of minutes she'll purposely catch my attention- filing her nails and clucking her tongue seemed to be her favourite for the past twenty minutes- and when she sees I'm looking gives an overly dramatic glance at the large clock mounted on the wall, always with a shake of her head and a fake pitying frown.

"Mr. Kaiba is _very_ busy, you know. Working all day and night because of this silly contract." She said in a severely patronizing tone. "Maybe you should come back another time."

My smile was tight. I know the exact thoughts running through her pea-sized mind.

_'Poor little mistress, it seems her master's has gotten bored of his favourite toy.'_

Angrily I flip my long hair over my shoulder. Not that these words didn't give me a plethora of reasons to gouge her watery little eyes out, but two reasons came to mind hit a particularly nasty nerve. One, I never was not nor shall I ever be a "_mistress_" or "_toy_". He knows that. I know that. She needs to get with the program.

What do I need? I sign to hang around my neck that says: '**Kyoko Shang-Di is not a plaything**'?

For heaven's sake, I'm as powerful and well known as he is! Okay, well maybe not as powerful, _per se_, thanks to my controlling parents, and but I am well known. I fancy myself _the_ socialite of Japan. This little bimbo should be gushing over me not talking down to me!

Secondly, how dare she speak to me like she knows him! He's going to be pissed as it is as her for refusing to tell him I'm here. The last secretary knew that. Is it that hard a concept to grasp? I mean, it's not like I'm his girlfriend or anything- more like a _convenient friend with benefits_- but if she could only hear the way he grouches about her! In fact the only reason he hired her was because she was the highest in her keyboarding class! Ha! If she only knew! I really wish I could just scream that on the intercom! Her face would be priceless. My lips turn up a little. He ain't yours sweetheart; you're guarding lost ground.

So of course I thoroughly enjoy her reaction as I reply. "I think I'll wait." Then I drop my voice so that it would sound to any other person like I'm talking to myself, but make sure she can still hear. "Besides, the suspense only heightens the experience." That's when I top it off with an innocent smile- revelling in her sour sneer- and go back to reading my Cosmo. It's a small pleasure I love to indulge.

And the cow deserves it.

I started chewing my pinkie nail, a bad habit of mine, especially since I've painted them a gorgeous red. His favourite colour on me. Not that I normally did something like this. It's not like I doll myself up just to please him. Ha! When we're together he's never looking at my _nails_. Today, though, I need more than ever to be in his good graces so every bit helps. I'm nervous. I'm nervous and I don't like it. Not one bit. I can't help but shudder. Maybe I should have worn that little red dress I have tucked away in the back of my closet just for luck.

I know my expression turned to a worried frown and I know that solely because that vulture of a secretary started circling for the kill.

I swear if that stupid little tramp looks at me one more time with that smug look on her face I will stab her with my Prada heels-

"Charlotte." A deep, intense voice spoke through the secretary's intercom, one that sent automatic shivers of delight down my spine.

Stopped in her advance, the cow- oh _**excuse me**_- I mean, _Charlotte_ scowled, returning to her desk.

"Yes, sir?"

"Please escort, Miss Jones out."

My stomach coiled in my gut. His tone was sharp and businesslike. I can't guess his mood. Damn, I'd hoped to catch a clue before facing him. Gulping silently, I hardly paid any attention as Charlotte gritted her teeth and stomped over to the giant mahogany double doors, opening one side for whomever his meeting was with, until I hear his deep grinding voice once again.

"Thank you, Millicent. I'll have the details of the contract check over and secured by next time we meet."

My body went rigid, like a fox's listening for a rabbit. I caught a glimpse of his pale long fingered hand as he shook the stranger's. I'll admit, I became utterly fixated. But you have to understand. _The things he can do with those hands..._

This time I shiver for a whole new reason.

Before I mentally slap myself.

_Stop that! Now is not the time! Thinking like that got you into this mess!_

The stranger I've now noticed is a woman- nothing to worry about competition wise, thankfully. She was a narrow bony looking business woman, possibly in her late forties maybe early fifties, dressed smartly in an ashen suit with greying blond hair pulled back into a low necked bun. Her aura reminded me of my mother's. I had to suppress a grimace.

Oddly enough, the woman noticed me, and for a split second I swear I saw her frown in pity and disgust. Then in a flash it was gone. I blinked, doubting I'd actually seen anything at all.

She inclined her head at me and I did the same to be polite even if my impatience was growing thin. All I wanted to do was sprint into the office she just came from.

Together she and Charlotte stepped into the elevator, and just before the silver doors closed Little Miss Cow threw me one last scathing glare. I returned it coolly with an emotionless glance. At least I'm mature enough to take the high road.

Okay, maybe there was a _little_ bit of a triumphant smirk in there.

Once they vanished, I made a beeline for the only office on this floor, catching the doorknob before it actually manages to shut. I took a deep breath.

I could see the top of his head peeking over the top of his high backed chair.

_'You can do this! You can do this! You can so totally do this!'_ The mental mantra I've been repeating all morning reels in my head.

Five minutes ago I could have screamed that from a mountaintop, or from the balcony of my favourite café on 5th Avenue.

But as I walk closer to my own personal shot of adrenaline, those words grow shakier and quickly morph into _'Maybe, possibly you can do this… but take off the jacket just in case. And show a little cleavage for good measure'_.

Hastily I unbutton my red tweed jacket, fold it over the arms of one of the leather sofas and check my appearance in the reflection in the glass of some fancy French picture of the country vineyards. My eyes slide down my body to make sure every thing's in perfect order.

Skirt? _Check._

Hike it up to show a little thigh? _Check._

Lipstick? Hair? Mascara? _Check, check _and_ check_.

I glance down. I'm wearing one of my favourite Chanel tops, the one with a plunging neckline. I am nothing if not prepared. Cleavage?

**Double check**.

Across the sweeping office, at the far end is where he sits, behind an absolutely massive stone desk. What can I say, the man has a weird fixation with trying to prove the saying "Go big or go home". Facing the wall of windows that overlook the city of Domino, he hissed something harsh into the phone.

"I don't like having to pussy foot around-! Yes I _know_ the board is counting on this backing…"

Perfect! God am I good! I've caught him at the perfect time! Sure he sounds angry but I know he's only frustrated and exhausted and needs a release. And people, I am the girl for the job.

Grinning smugly, I walked to one of the cabinets- cleverly disguised as a file keeper- and pull from the bottom a bottle of wine and a couple of glasses.

Wait. I can't have alcohol, can I? Oh damn it all to hell.

I quickly brushed off it off. I should lay off the liquor anyway. Back to more important business.

When his call ended he put the phone down, the plastic clacking lightly as he set it back in its cradle. Another good sign. He slams it when he's angry.

"Kyoko?" His blue cerulean eyes widened as he turned around, voice is painted with surprise. His gaze flickers to the bottle in my hand, then jumps back to my face but only momentarily. Agonizingly slow, his eyes traced my heart-shaped face, stopping for one long, wistful moment on my lips. "I didn't know you were here."

I revelled in delight. I'm the only person in the world who can catch him by surprise.

Smiling, I poured the rich crimson liquid into the glass- taking a longing whiff for myself- and sauntering around his desk, setting it in front of him. He took it graciously, downing it all at once.

I laughed, refilling his glass as he sank back into the leather. "Tough day?"

"You have no idea," He groaned, running a hand through his perfect chocolate locks. Raising an eyebrow, I gave him the once over.

Aside from his hair, which was normally is immaculately groomed being swept to this side -probably from running his hands through it so many times- I noted the dark bags looming beneath his tired eyes. It made his sharp features look gaunt. Still bone-meltingly sexy, but gaunt nevertheless.

Well of course he looks this way, I mentally slapped myself, he's **Seto Kaiba** owner and creator of one of the most successful companies in the world! It's a wonder he hasn't started greying yet even if he's only _25_.

My observations half made me want to crawl under a rock and forget this whole ordeal. He had enough stress daily as it is.

"Probably not." I answer. "But I've never had the pleasure of running my own company and being a big bad CEO, Mr. Kaiba." I teased. I sat nonchalantly on the edge of his desk, cleverly crossing my arms to improve my… _assets_ shall we call them?

My move had the desired effect. Irises the colour sapphire jewels darkened, dragging down my face, my neck, my… _Bingo_. Suddenly he doesn't look so tired.

"No, you haven't." he said, voice thickening with desire.

I bite my lip, goose bumps erupting over every inch of me. His gaze lingered over my legs, and then swiftly he snapped his eyes up to mine. It was like a cobra strike; I'm paralysed to the spot. The corner of his mouth twitched upwards into a smirk no other man on God's green earth could ever match. He knows exactly what he's doing to me. And don't I love it.

"But I'd be happy to give you a taste, if you'd like?"

Like he really needs to ask! With one long finger he beckoned me closer, patting his thigh with the other hand. I rolled my eyes… then slipped onto his lap.

What? Oh come on, if he looked at you with those eyes you would to!

Our mouths crushed together instantly as I sat straddling him, slipping my arms around his neck, fingers threading through his silky hair and down the collar of his shirt. I can still taste the remnants of his afternoon coffee and something else I can only faintly describe as dark chocolate. One of his hands spread palm wide to the small of my back- me falling backwards and onto my ass would not help the mood- while the other firmly cupped my bottom bringing me closer against his rock hard chest.

Something important niggled at the back of my mind, screaming for my attention but to be completely honest I couldn't even remember my own name at the moment. Especially once I feel his tongue run along my bottom lip, demanding entrance. It's so unfair…

"Totally worth the wait," I gasped breathlessly. I could just picture Charlotte walking in on us. In fact, a part of me hopes she does. Then she'll see who knows whom better. Like I bet she doesn't know when I pull his hair he shivers or that he loves having his earlobe nibbled on like what I'm doing now. He groaned encouragingly, hot breath fanning down my neck. Take that you stupid cow.

"How… long…did you… wait…?" He asked between heated kisses.

"Don't… remember…" I answered breathlessly. Shakily my fingers went after the buttons of his shirt. It's surprisingly hard to focus on something as simple as undoing a button when you have a hot man-tamale kissing every inch of you.

"I thought you were busy Mondays," he growled, leaving my lips for the flesh of my throat and moving to my jaw. Several things crashed noisily to the ground as he swept his arm across the surface of his desk, pushing my back onto the newly emptied space.

"Are you… _complaining_?" I panted, amazingly managing to smirk myself.

The noise that came from his throat sounded like an angry scoff mixed with a growl. "Never."

I tried to respond to that but my brain had melted into mush. All I could do was moan.

Finally I got so frustrated with his shirt I simply gripped the material and yanked. My minimal upper-body strength only managed to pop one button. I blinked.

Seto chuckled. "Can't wait to get a piece of me, hmm?"

Taking advantage of my speechlessness he grinned maniacally, his hands making their way up my shirt.

Automatically, stupidly, I moaned a noise of agreement, pulling him impossibly close. I could feel his smirk grow against my skin. I shouldn't have done that.

What I should have done was stop, straighten my clothes, put my jacket back on and told him outright. Not climb all over him, not devour him, and most certainly I shouldn't allow my hips to grind against his. In fact I should've kept the desk between us or at least out of arms reach. I'm supposed to be a responsible adult and talk about this matter seriously.

_He needs to know_! Screamed my responsible self. _This will alter his life to! This is no laughing ma_-

His fingers fluttered over the inside of my thigh.

…

Oh to hell with it. I couldn't stop him even if I wanted to, and right now I definitely, **_definitely_**, don't want to.

* * *

Little over a half hour later found us tangled on the couch, only half-hazardly dressed and smiling like a couple of cats who'd swallowed a whole lot of canaries. All the contents of his desk were scattered across the floor, papers littered everywhere, and somewhere along the line the telephone cord had been ripped from the wall leaving a hole in the drywall and half the vertical blinds had been crushed to the ground.

Time definitely well spent.

Extremely pleased, I lazily played with one of his slender fingered hands, tracing imaginary patterns on his pale palm, my cheek pressed against his naked chest- naked because I'd stolen his shirt.

We both still panted for breath, trying to replenish our needed oxygen levels and normal heart rates. There was no need for talking, no want for all that mushy pillow talk and cuddling. It would only succeed in making us both puke. Instead, after I managed to solidify my melted bones, I sat up, running my fingers through my tangled hair and smiled down at him, no doubt a look of triumph in my expression. And I knew this because his face mirrored mine. Starry cobalt eyes smouldered at me from beneath his long dark eyelashes as he sat up, wrapping his arms around me, and placing a few last kisses over my shoulder, trailing down to the hollow of my throat. I giggled, knitting my fingers back into his now severely askew hair.

"Don't you have work that you need to get back to?" I asked teasingly, playfully trying to push him away.

He had none of that, countering my movements by tightening his hold. His lanky but muscled arms turned into an iron cage, pulling my tiny body to his, and- more gracefully than should be humanly allowed, he flopped back onto the leather, taking me with him.

"Nothing that can't wait," he muttered, burying his face into my hair. I shivered, his warm breath blasting against my neck. It sent my heart fluttering once again. This is why I stayed around him. He was the only man who could do this to me.

"I'm glad you came by today. You wouldn't believe the clients I've had to deal with. Especially this one we're trying to get as a financial backer." He sighed in frustration and I'm pretty sure I heard the words "_Crazy feminist psycho_" hissed under his breath.

"Who is it? Have I heard of them?" I asked, setting my chin on my hands, which once again rested on his hard chest. His mouth pressed into a hard line probably at my speculative grin.

"Sanders Co." he answered shortly. "They're an all female board who think every man on this earth is evil and stupid. I've been in a meeting with their CEO Millicent Jones since three. Crazy woman." He snorted, reaching up and running a hand through his chocolate hair. I knocked his hand away and used my hands instead. That seemed to relax him. "And the best part is if we don't get them as a backer we are royally screwed with the plans on expanding to New York."

"Aw." I cooed. "World domination isn't as easy as you thought, hm?"

He shot me a deadpanned look and I laughed, reaching up to share another burning kiss. It loosened him up instantly.

Pulling away his expression turned to honestly amused interest. "I am surprised, though. Normally you're busy Mondays. Why the surprise visit? Again: not complaining, but I am curious." He'd started to nuzzle my throat again.

_Damn._

_Damn._

_Damn, damn, damn, **triple damn!**_

Reality hit me at that moment, like a load of brick attached to the front of a freight train, carrying a 747 jumbo jet.

I'd completely forgotten.

Seto must have caught my expression lock in place because his narrow brows pulled together in a very calculating look.

"Kyoko?"

Suddenly my eyes felt misty. I couldn't believe it I was going to _cry_. Ordinarily I wasn't one to cry- in fact I hadn't since my fourteenth birthday when I'd gashed myself tripping on my first set of heels- but my eyes stung harder and it was because I _wanted_ to cry. I _wanted_ to puke my emotional guts all over him. I didn't know whether this was just the hormones I'd heard all those women talking about or the fact that now I didn't have the choice of putting this off any longer. I had to tell him.

"I-"

He'd moved to sit up, resting his weight on his elbows. Impulsively my eyes raked across his body, his muscles rippling as he adjusted to better look at my still stiff features.

A second round couldn't hurt right? Or maybe a third or forth... Having him on the brink of unconsciousness would do nicely, then I could tell him and he wouldn't freak out.

Yeah, and my fairy godmother will just wave her magic wand and this will all go away.

_Focus, Kyoko, focus!_

My eyes searched for my dress, clothes were going to be needed on if we were going to have this conversation. That, and it gave me a less suspicious reason to avoid meeting his searing gaze. But as I tried to move his hands clasped around my wrists, halting me in my place.

"Kyoko, what's going on?" His voice was smoothly cool now, a tint of demand underlying the tone.

"Nothing serious." I deflected, still refusing to meet his gaze.

I scoffed mentally. _'Nothing serious'_, yeah right, _'Your whole world's just about to implode, that's all'_.

"I just wanted to talk to you… about… something." My voice broke over the last word.

Seto's business persona quickly over took his narrow features and suddenly I felt like Bambi caught in the crosshairs of the hunter.

"I know you better than that. You never want to talk unless it's serious. What is it?" Those words were now a full demand. When I stayed silent he sighed, annoyed, and I knew by the sound his good mood was long gone.

_**Quadruple damn.**_

He pushed me off his lap, not roughly of course but with enough force that definitely meant he wanted space. I was more than happy to give it to him. He tossed me my bra and the rest of my clothes in exchange for his shirt from the opposite side of the room. I graciously accepted them. I needed something to do with my hands.

"Fine then, don't say anything." He straightened his shirt collar stiffly, not looking at me. "If it's not important enough for you to tell me right now, Kyoko, then I don't have the time to sit around and guess. I'm extremely busy."

He was threatening me to tell him now, hinting that he'd throw me out otherwise, though I knew he wouldn't. He'd only kicked me out once and that was because his little brother had shown up unexpectedly from school.

As he tightened his tie around his neck I suddenly I realized why so many people were afraid of him. His height let him tower over everyone, especially my pitiful 5-foot frame, and his broad shoulders and lean, narrow body held in such an arrogant, almighty way you couldn't help but freeze up in his presence. However it was his eyes, the same smouldering blue irises I'd been staring into minutes ago, that shot through me like two ice tipped arrows. When he looked at me like that it was like looking into pools of glacier water, cold and angry.

I swallowed, _hard_.

Minutes ticked by, though I wasn't aware how many. Neither of us moved. I sat ramrod straight on the couch; he stood stiffly behind his desk still as a statue. I knew I was only making this worse. His mood had all but blackened completely by now. This was the kind of tension he didn't deal well with. But I couldn't bring the words to my lips. This was going to be devastating no matter how he took it.

Finally, as the tension reached its peak, he could stand it no longer and snarled a vicious noise of disgust. " Damn it, Kyoko, if you don't spit it out-!"

To my absolute horror before I could stop myself my mouth popped open and like some kind of unholy verbal explosion my tongue formed the words loud and clear.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

For one, long, horrible moment I thought he was going to faint.

"What?" he choked out, face draining of all colour.

I took a deep breath, futile trying to stop my hands from shaking.

_Well_, I thought, _my battleship's sunk anyway might as well spill it all_.

"I'm pregnant." I said, speaking the words, enunciating all the syllables slowly like someone normally would for a small child.

A minute passed and several times he opened his mouth, to yell at me I figured, but last second he always snapped it shut clenching his jaw so hard I saw the muscles in his sharp face flex all the way from my place on the couch.

"I thought you were on the pill." He spoke through his teeth and I knew he was reining in a lot of self-control not to flip over his desk. His temper was a force to be reckoned with.

"Oh, I am" I shakily assured, "But- well, they do say its only 99% affective…" I let my pitifully shaky voice trail off. My hands were shaking in my lap.

I saw Seto shift. "And you're telling me you're the statistical 1%?"

"M-maybe," my voice broke over the word. "I guess my birth control might have also been… tampered with… You know the antibiotics I had to take?"

Oh the memories. Two months ago I'd had the wonderful pleasure of having my appendix rupture. What a party that was. Not that being told my body's spontaneously combusted wasn't a delightful surprise but the shock was nothing compared to going to the doctor for my latest check up and being told my appendix wasn't the reason I feeling nauseous.

I'm still waiting for the Punk'd crew and Aston Kutcher to pop out yelling "_Gottcha_!"

I'm nineteen for crying out loud! The longest commitment I'd ever had was to a pair of Manolo Balanik Mary Janes and that only lasted six months! Babies were not on my agenda. Maybe when I'm older and more settled down I'd think about it… well, okay probably not even then. They're so messy and time consuming! I don't want that! I want to live, single and free, to explore as I want! And I knew for a fact reproducing was the last thing- and I do mean the last thing; even further down the list than eating live puppies- that Seto wanted to deal with. His company was the closet thing he said he ever wanted to kids: one big, billion dollar-earning baby.

Pulling myself from my thoughts I focused on the CEO in front of me. He was starting to sway.

I stood. "Seto-"

He stopped me, holding up a hand and his other pinching the bridge of his nose.

"When,"- He started. His voice sounded shaky and he cleared his throat before continuing- "When did you find out?"

"Last Monday" I answered honestly. And it was true. Exactly one week ago. I was sitting in a disturbingly sterile room, angrily flustered over having to fill up a cup when my doctor had walk in scribbling something on his clipboard. I can still hear him like some kind of broken record.

_'Well you're not sick, Miss Shang Di, not in that sense anyway.'_

I'd snorted and snapped at him to give me an answer. Throwing up every morning and dizzy spells were not part of my usual routine and it was getting very annoying.

_'Miss Shang Di, did you know you're pregnant?'_

My brain jammed.

****

Captain Obvious to Brain: Sex causes BABIES

I hadn't stopped kicking myself since then. I'd told the doctor we used condoms and I was on the pill, that's when he went on about all that only 99% affective stuff and mentioned other medications diluted the pill… Which led us to our current situation.

Back in reality Seto deflated into his high-backed chair, running a long fingered hand over his downright exhausted looking face. "And you're sure it's mine?"

My mouth popped open. Thanks for the bluntness Mr. Jerk!

My temper flared. "Of course I'm sure! What do you think I am?! Some trollop who goes gallivanting off with _anyone_?!"

He didn't look at me but his expression turned dry. "I thought we agreed that neither of us wanted an 'exclusive' relationship. What am I supposed to think?"

I blinked, once, twice.

_Touché._

"You're supposed to believe me," I snapped, disregarding his point. "I know that's our rule but unlike some people I don't need to pass myself around like a party favour." I leaned forward, palms on his desk.

"Mine…?" he asked again, sounding more like he was talking to himself this time.

I nodded though he still wasn't looking. "Yes, Seto, I'm pregnant. It's yours. _A baby_ … computing yet?"

"No."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Should I go home?"

"Yes."

Sighing, I picked up my jacket, pulling it on without looking back and yanked open the door. A yelp came from a sheepish looking Charlotte who'd had her ear pressed to the door fell forward.

I took special care to step on all her fingers.


	2. Accidental Sperm Donor says What?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

**Okay, so there's been a few minor changes, one of them being Kyoko's age. I completely forgot that in the US (*hint*) the legal age is 21. Here in Canada it's only 18. lawl. So now Kyoko has had a major growth spurt and is now 21. Ta-da! Also if Kaiba seems a little OCC in this it's because this is past all the angsty dueling stuff that is canon. Yeah he's still going to have his emotional man period moments but I see him right now at 25 that things have calmed down and he can move forward with life. I still don't know if I'm going to include the gang. That's gonna depend on you guys. ****And if anyone cares I've put the "soundtrack" on my account page along with some pics of stuff I envisioned in the story. **

**Oh- and yes Passion in the Animal Kingdom is in the works. I haven't forgotten it. Though a kick in the butt would be helpful :D **

_

* * *

_

_Well, Im hot blooded, check it and see  
I got a fever of a hundred and three  
Come on baby, do you do more than dance?  
Im hot blooded, Im hot blooded_

_You dont have to read my mind, to know what I have in mind  
Honey you oughta know  
Now you move so fine, let me lay it on the line  
I wanna know what youre doin after the show_

_Now its up to you, we can make a secret rendezvous  
Just me and you, Ill show you lovin like you never knew_

**-"Hot Blooded" by Foreigner**

_

* * *

_

_…Silky cascades of black, soft almost watery, like ink. It's perfect to run my fingers though. I never want to stop. So soft…but not as soft as the skin belonging to it. _

_It sends flames licking in my veins to fist my hand full of the onyx tendrils. A sense of full power and of submission pumping through me. _

_Two dark hazel eyes swirled with lust, below them a pair of pouted crimson lips. As I run my thumb along the bottom the red doesn't smear. The beautiful flush of colour is utterly and completely their own. _

_Completely my own._

_Possessively I gripped this beautiful creature's hips. No one else, no one else is allowed to hold her this way, touch her this way. This hair, those shining brown eyes, and this creamy body. _

_She is MINE._

Mine to consume…

"…aiba. **Mr. Kaiba**!"

My reverie disappeared in a poof of horny smoke.

Damn it.

Blinking I my gaze focused on the distraught woman in front of me.

Millicent Jones was practically hissing with her hatred, her right eye twitching furiously. I rubbed my forehead, trying to brush away the still very clear, and still very arousing details of my fantasy. I really need to cut back on the coffee.

"I don't approve of business deal with space cadets, Mr. Kaiba," Jones seethed. Her expression reminded me of those tiki heads, eyebrows heavy set over her grey eyes, teeth almost bearing. Just add fangs and a spear.

It was time like these when I really question my choice in profession. Truly- as much as I love this job- I find myself at the point of ripping my hair out. I really am shocked that I'm not stark white with grays yet. Running my own company that I had built with my own ingenuity and my own integrity since before I was legally an adult. It all takes a very nasty toll on days like these. Don't misunderstand, I enjoy being a Chief Executive Officer, it's my niche, the one place in life where I fit in intelligently, mentally and socially- however low _'socially'_ is on my list of character traits.

Especially now.

"So do you agree to these terms, Mr. Kaiba?" Millicent Jones snipped coldly, looking over the same pieces of paper we'd been staring at for the past four hours.

I want to rub my temples or pinch the bridge of my nose, possibly down an entire bottle of aspirin, but this is the part of being a CEO where I can show no weakness. Instead I nod, not moving an inch from my stiff posture as she has not moved from hers.

"Loosely." I replied coolly. "Of course I will have my lawyers look over it before anything is signed."

The woman hissed an annoyed breath through her gritted teeth. I just smiled pleasantly. If I wasn't so tired this could almost be enjoyable.

I knew what she was up to, and let me tell you, it wasn't going to work.

"Then we're done here." She gritted out, standing sharply. I almost wanted to ask if she needed a walker, crazy old fossil.

"I suppose we are." Standing myself I neatly stacked the contract and clipped it together. No need to give her an excuse for manipulating me further because pages had been lost. To prove my point I met her narrowed gaze and help it, clicking the stapler. Jones's lips twisted like she wanted to sneer something nasty, a deal breaker right there. But instead she ran her tongue over her teeth as if swallowing her words back down.

This was like one big chess game. Not with tiny plastic pieces, glass or stone. With entire world leading, million dollar companies. Each careful move needed even more cautious deliberation.

I stabbed the button on my intercom. All this tolerance was wearing on my patience.

"Charlotte." I said into it stiffly.

It was a couple seconds before my secretary responded. That irked me even more. Why wasn't she at her desk?

"Yes, sir?"

"Please escort, Ms. Jones out."

I ignored Jones's loud noise of disgust.

Sanders Co, the company this woman so ruthlessly babied was infamous for being vicious man-haters of only the highest degree. I knew she hated everything about me. I was a no good, stuck up, chauvinistic pig. It wasn't my fault I was a successful businessman, all of my own accord. Okay, maybe it was.

"Thank you, Millicent. I'll have the details of the contract check over and secured by next time we meet."

Only by the rules of proper mannerisms did I force myself to shake her hand. I almost jumped when our skin connected. Her hand was fucking _cold_! My mouth opened to say something along the lines of "So not only your heart's made of ice." But that would be like calling the kettle black, wouldn't it? Damn. Again.

When the door opened I saw my secretary and for a split moment I thought I saw a flash of inky black hair.

A flash of fire burned coursed through me, but I quickly extinguished the flames with reality. I knew the date. It was Monday. She never came Mondays. The idiocy of my reaction made me sulk back to my desk. Why did I feel like a puppy waiting for their owner to come home? I wasn't a dog. That was Wheeler's job.

My chair squeaked as I sank into it.

There were papers stacked all over my desk, towering in massive piles, most with red ink scribbled all over them, showing me where agreements had changed. My garbage can was filled to the brim with many a Styrofoam coffee cup, with one or two Red Bulls dotting the heap.

This expansion to New York- as needed and exciting as it is- has given me more headaches in the past six months than I've had for the past six years. Thank God it's almost over. I sighed to myself. Now it was in the final stages and once I got Sanders Co. all that's left is a few signatures and then hello beautiful New York!

The prospect of throwing Kaiba Corp, and myself into a new, higher ring of competitors gave me a rush. Not that Domino wasn't my home. I'd spent the majority of my teen years here and Mokuba had all his schooling here. He had friends, and so did I- well, in a loose sense of the word anyway.

But we'd become the big fish in a small pond. I'd been living comfortably for the first time in years, having more free time, taking more time off. My life had become quite comfortable. However- God forbid- I ever do anything easy for too long. I'd lose my edge and then where would we be? I'll die before I have the word 'Has Been' before my name.

I'll miss some things more than others. Like clocking out at 6, my house with the big back yard and gardens . . . _her lips_.

I pinched the bridge of my nose.

Kaiba Perv was back.

I doubt I'll find a woman like her in New York. Just thinking of what I'd faced today made me cringe but as I pulled up a recent memory of Kyoko it was like sinking into a hot bath. Instant relaxer.

Compared to the Medusa I'd spent the afternoon locked up with, her petite little body was my own personal cloud nine. I could picture her barely five-foot frame standing next to the much taller figure of Millicent Jones. Five-foot four if she's wearing her favourite pair of Jimmy-Choo's. No more work place suits or hair tied tightly back in a bun. I wanted my dream wearing that little red dress I knew she had tucked away, long black hair free to shimmer like a curtain down to her waist and lips plump and red you'd think she'd painted them on.

Sinking further into my seat I hummed at the final banishment of Millicent Jones's bony appearance from my mind, visualizing the gentle curves of a much lovelier creature. Kyoko's figure is much more beautiful; I love running my hands down the dip between where her ribs meet her hips, and I love the softness of her thighs beneath my touch.

The shrill ring of my phone snapped me out of it.

I growled angrily. I guess I missed the memo; I didn't realize it was '_be Seto Kaiba's killjoy day'_.

"Kaiba." I barked into the phone. I hope whoever it was thought I was just being an ass like normal and had nothing to do with the image still floating around behind my eyelids, the same image that was somehow magically losing more and more clothing with each passing second.

"How did the meeting with Sanders Co. go?" Mokuba's voice asked through the receiver. I felt like popped balloon. Anger was useless against my little brother. He had the sunny disposition that would make Spongebob Squarepant's eat his heart out. I used to think it was a phase he was going through, back when he's just turned thirteen. But no, even at 21 he kept it all the same. My sympathies, Squidward.

Mokuba laughed, sensing my pout. "Well not to make you rain on your already wet parade . . ."

I choked on air.

_Already wet?_

Whoa, down boy!

Focus! This is your little brother on the other line we're talking to here.

Mokuba heard the noise. "You alright, Seto?"

"Yeah," I answered, clearing my throat. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay." He didn't sound convinced. "Anyway, the board is about to call and they're all freaked about the details. Full Spanish Inquisition this time. I hope you're ready."

**Mood status:** dead.

I sighed, just as the light on my phone lit up, the name 'Kaiba Corp Board of Directors' flashing on the ID.

"I take it that's them," Mokuba said, trying in vain to muffle his laughter at my position.

_Position . . . hmmm . . ._

Stop that!

"You're right. After this I'm going to go home and starting dinner. Are you going to make it tonight or will you be out with your friends again?" I asked wearily. The boy turns legal and suddenly every club in Domino was fair game.

"You're making dinner again? Now there's a reason to steer clear." He ribbed, laughing. His tone turned thoughtful, "Dunno. Probably not. The guys wanna check out that new club in the west end. I can pop by before I go if you'd like. I know I'm not around home enough."

"It's fine, don't worry about it." I didn't need him feeling guilty. I was the one who practically lived in my office for more or less the greater part of his childhood. "I'm just going to make something simple and head to bed anyway. Don't stay out too late and for God's sake please call a taxi this time!" It had only happened once, and it was only little fender bender but I'd freaked enough over him driving home intoxicated. He got a four-hour lecture on DUI's and jail, the whole nine yards. Not to mention he'd scratched my favourite car.

"I _know_." I could hear him rolling his eyes. "See you later, bro."

"Bye." I turned, pushing the button that allowed me to switch lines. "Kaiba." I said again, though this time with much more control.

And they were off.

What were the demands? Could we meet them? Was Sander's Co responsible enough? Was the background check clean? Did the lawyers approve? Do we even trust the lawyers? Does Bigfoot really exist? Is there life on Mars? _Can you really believe it's not butter?_

For the most part I played damage control manager, reassuring them Kaiba Corp's plans were moving forward, discussing the hitches seriously. If I wanted this New York thing to work I had to sell the board into cooperating. If they weren't in everything would topple like a house of cards, and the lot of them were as cautious as hell. It grated on my nerves.

When they were done moaning and groaning like a bunch of fat cats not wanting to leave their spot in the sun, I set my phone down only to pick it up when it rang again. Can I not have a moment of peace on today of all days?

"You're doing well, Seto," said the deep of Anthony Carson, one of the senior VP's. I sighed a little, but the noise was happier, not so glum. The man had been apart of Kaiba Corp since practically it's beginning. Ever since my stepfather kicked the bucket Tony had stepped in as something of a father figure for me. He was kind and patient but strict in a steady way. I'm told he keeps my "_assy-ness_" (as Mokuba so eloquently put it) in check. Out of all those old farts on the board Tony was the only one I could truly confide in.

"Are you sure?" I joshed, "They've probably run off into a corner to discuss all my faults and how this is the worst decision ever, yet _again_."

"Oh they're hissing away all right." Tony chuckled, a deep rumbling noise. "They're just nervous. We could lose everything in New York, Seto."

I tried to resist scoffing. I didn't manage.

"This is a titanic move for us, Seto." Tony reminded. "As big as we are there's going to be some very tough competition for Kaiba Corp."

"I _know_ that."

I could hear him shift back in his chair. Tony sighed. "I know you do. You've worked too hard keeping it together. I know you wouldn't do anything to jeopardize this company."

"Thank you," I said, honestly sincere. At least someone around here didn't believe I had to be sixty and grey to run this ship.

"But speaking of jeopardy, I have something of a bone to pick with you."

Uh oh.

"You did read my report about Sanders Co. didn't you?"

Shit.

"I skimmed through it." I hedged. Truthfully I hadn't seen the point in it. I'd already read the business reports and whatever we'd dug up on the background check.

Tony 'hmm'ed- A noise that meant he already expected my answer. I felt like a kid caught without my homework done.

"Sanders Co has very high standards, Seto." Tony said seriously. "If you had read my report you would know they cut off deals for very minimal things such as CEO's or board members with addictions, the way women at a company are treated. They once had a secretary of a company they were supposed to be doing a corporate merger with complain about her boss's rude attitude towards women. The whole thing was shut down immediately."

I blanched. These women were hardcore.

And everyone wonders why I'm not married.

"But the biggest issue is _mistresses_." Tony paused; I'm sure to give me a minute to process his words.

Well shit.

"I guess it's good that I don't have one then," I gritted.

"That girl Kyoko-"

"That's different. She's not my mistress. And besides it's none of their business who I spend my time with anyway!" I snapped angrily. I'm a grown man for God's sakes!

After a moment he continued. "You're young, Seto, I know, but please be careful. If this falls through because of your . . . _nightly habits_ . . . the board will implode. And I say that with all seriousness. Oh, and by the way, Millicent Jones left us a call. Time to dust off those manners. I know you have them somewhere." The seriousness was gone from his now teasing tone.

I snorted. "I don't like having to pussy foot around!"

_Pussy foot_…

Nice.

_Really mature, Mr. Grown Man. What are you in, fifth grade?_

"Seto." Tony warned.

"Yes I _know_ the board is counting on this backing…" I ground out, catching his point.

Tony seemed to sense I was at the end of my rope, adding one more "Please be careful" before hanging up.

I set my own phone back, glad to hear the sound of plastic meeting plastic and not the ringing of yet another person needing my attention.

Then I caught sight of something in my peripheral vision.

"Kyoko?"

Please, oh please, God, don't let delusions be the after effects of my coffee/red bull binge.

A smug smile grew across her face, her standing there in all her bad Monday saving glory. My eyes instantly locked onto her cherry red lips. I spotted a glass of wine in her hand as she sauntered around my desk. I couldn't look away. She handed me the drink and I downed it in one go.

Manna from heaven.

_Alcoholic_ manna from heaven. Even better.

"Tough day?" she laughed, voice tinkling like wind chimes.

I said something in reply but I'm not exactly sure what it was. I was too busy watching those plump, kissable lips move with each sound. All I heard was "Wah, wah, wah, … _kiss me, kiss me, kiss me…_"

Angelina Jolie eat your heart out.

She'd left her jacket on my couch, leaving her in a very low cut top. After refilling my glass she leaned against the side of my desk, and – _good God almighty_- she folded her arms across her chest, sending my body into full teenager mode, all my attention in complete rapture of her. No other woman could do this to me. It was unfair.

Her round hips and petite torso were perfectly dressed - not surprising considering modeling and fashion were her forte in life, and her long inky hair was left down, pooling on the surface of my desk. As I dropped my gaze steadily downward I froze when I saw her top playing peek-a-boo with the swells of her breasts. Her brown eyes danced, half-lidded, with self-satisfaction. Damn her, she knew exactly what she was doing to me. I even spotted her red painted nails. Red is my favorite color on her.

I almost groaned aloud when I followed her creamy legs with my eyes, and then I did when I saw her choice of footwear.

Sweet Lord, she was wearing those leopard print heels.

If I'd had any chance at resisting her before I was toast now.

When our mouths collided I rejoiced, my Monday no long bad, and as I slid my hand up her thigh feeling the satin of something distinctly lacy, my world was complete.

Best. Monday. Ever.

* * *

I could say with confidence that I was one very satisfied man as I lay wantonly over my black leather couch with my own little vixen sitting on my chest. I didn't want to go back to the headache of before so I sat back, content to let my mind float in a happy nothingness. I didn't get to do that very often.

I scrunched my toes in mid air, my too long legs hanging over the arm.

Every other girl I'd ever had a fling with wanted to talk or cuddle or something equally annoying. That's why I was grateful to Kyoko, and probably why our relationship-if you really want to call it that- has lasted so long. She let's me be me. If I wanted to talk she'd listen, and if I wanted to zip up and enjoy a quiet nap she'd leave me alone. It was really tit for tat actually because she knows I'd do the same for her. Who knew this is what would become of us considering our dislike of each other back at a New Years party of a mutual acquaintance. I could still picture her face flushing with anger, hazel eyes crackling with fire. She was still like that, just now instead of yelling we did other things…

I would have been happy visualizing the way she bit her pouty bottom lip to keep from snarling at me in front of the other guests or how here tiny hands balled into fists, but two words hit me like a wrecking ball.

"I'm pregnant."

Happy feeling gone.

_"I'm pregnant."_

_"I'm pregnant."_

**_"I'm pregnant."_**

Oh my God. She's **PREGNANT**!

The words played like a warped broken record in my head over and over again as my body led me on autopilot to my car. I just couldn't wrap my head around it. It was like a shock wave. You could see it coming, watch the air implode in the distance, knowing it was going to hit you in minutes. Everything I'd been thinking today exploded like some kind of unholy cluster bomb in my head.

Millicent who? What Board? New York-

I dropped my keys.

Jesus! New York!

Oh no, no, no, no, _no!_ I gasped, suddenly realizing what implications this would mean, and narrowly missing a pedestrian. I'd knocked up a girl who wasn't even my girlfriend. Sanders Co. would have my jewels on a silver platter if they found out! That would mean no backer and no New York!

Okay, take a deep breath. In. Out. Calm down. There's no need to freak out. So she's pregnant, doesn't mean it's yours for sure. This could be one very big, horrible case of mistaken identity.

_In. Out._

_In. Out._

_In. Out._

_In. Out._

Money wouldn't be needed to keep her quiet about it. She had her own family fortune; money was abundant as water to her, maybe a trip to a getaway mansion in Vienna; that was a good possibility, or better yet Milan. The promise of the fashion capital of the world would be enough to persuade her right? Like the Duke does in 'The Duchess'. I can send her off to one of my estates. But the Duke is such a douche-bag though- My God- I don't want to be a douche-bag Ralph Fiennes!

I mentally kicked myself as I vaguely remembered sending Kyoko out of my office so I could think- douchey Ralph Fiennes would be proud. I rubbed a palm against my forehead, as if trying to push the stressed as hell creases off.

I wish I had inquired into what Kyoko's real personality was like. We never… talked when we were together. Well, we "talked" but not really, really **_talked_. **

I scoffed dryly. Look at me, wanting to learn about a girl's "personality".

That's it. No more coffee/red bull combos.

I'm screwed. I was so close to New York I could practically taste it. _So fucking close_!

_In Out._

_In Out._

_In. Out._

I could just imagine what Jones would do if she found out. The bottom of my stomach disappeared. Kyoko wouldn't go public with it… would she?

_In. Out._

_In. Out._

No, I shook my head. Kyoko wouldn't do that. She wouldn't lie to me about something like this either. She had her own family reputation to uphold.

I pulled into the long cobblestone driveway leading up to my house. The security officer at the wrought iron gate stood dutifully at attention as I passed, but I didn't bother giving him a nod of approval. I had too much on my mind.

Punching the garage door button clipped to my blinder, I felt the tires transition from bumpy stone to smooth concrete as I parked my Maserati beside my Jaguar (which had yet to be driven since the "Drunk driving little brother" incident). But I didn't get out.

I just sat in the dark even after the garage door had closed. My gaze was on par with the meticulously organized tool board on the opposite wall but I didn't see it.

_"I'm pregnant."_

"Gah! Get out of my head!" I yelled with a brutal slam to the steering wheel.

_Okay, so she's pregnant, we've dealt with far worse_, the logical part of my brain spoke. _Let's think about this: Could Shroeder Corp stop you?_

Snort. No.

_Could any of the Big Five stop you?_

Definitely not.

_Could your stepfather stop you?_

**No.**

_Then what's a knocked up girl going to throw at you. Booties? This is nothing different than damage control. You can handle this easily._

_In._

_Out._

I took a final, deep breath and pulled out my blackberry. There was no point in drowning in it by myself; I knew what I had to do. And I hoped she recognized I was man enough to admit it. Pressing the speed dial, I turned on the ignition, once again opening the garage door just as Kyoko answered.

"Hello?" Her voice was meek and timid. She sounded nasally like she was stuffed up. I felt a small jolt of pity. She must have been crying.

I hesitated. "Meet me at The Ivy in 45 minutes."

The line fell awkwardly silent.

Then after several tense minutes. She spoke, this time sounding hard and braced.

"An hour."

"Fine." I agreed. "An hour."

I heard a click as she hung up. I set my blackberry back in its holder at my waist, parking my car right by the door, leaving it idling. I was probably on the lawn but I really couldn't find it myself to care. I ran inside and took two stairs at a time, dropping my things in my home office before sprinting back to my car. I'd have to move if I wanted to beat rush our traffic.

I didn't have game plan but the hour-long drive would give me enough time to think up a perfect solution. There was a solution after all

… Right?

* * *

**Reviews make Kaiba- baby happy :D**


	3. Revenge is best served Naked

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. **_**Damnit.**_

**Okie-dokie. So I know it's been FOREVER since I updated. (you can go ahead and yell at me, I deserve it *holds out hand to be slapped*) To be honest I had to re-write the chapter several times and I'm still not completely happy with it. And it didn't help matter that the chapter just wanted to keep going. It was hard finding an ending to this one. *deep breath* Aaaaaanyway, I made this chapter longer than the others as an apology. My summers are even more busy than the rest of my year, which sucks. But I do promise I'm working on Passion in the Animal Kingdom. It's almost finished O: **

**On another note, god I love puns, I found that listening to oldies radio stations at 3 in the morning while writing Seto Kaiba fanfiction is the equivalent of doing acid. I love music suggestions so if you think a song would fit these two dysfunctional expectant anti-lovebirds I'd love to hear from you. In fact, I'd love to hear from you in general so drop me a line about what you thought about the chapter, if I should add or change anything :D**

**Now go on and read, I know you want to. If you want the full oldies acid effect turn on Magic Man by Heart while you read. Just trust me on this one. **

**And remember whenever you have the urge to write to oldies: Just say No. **

* * *

_Cold late night so long ago  
When I was not so strong you know  
A pretty man came to me  
Never seen eyes so blue  
I could not run away  
It seemed we'd seen each other in a dream  
It seemed like he knew me  
He looked right through me  
Come one home, girl he said with a smile  
You don't have to love me yet  
Let's get high awhile  
But try to understand  
Try to understand  
Try try try to understand  
I'm a magic man_

_"Magic Man" by Heart_

* * *

_". . . Right? Hey, Kyoko, are you even listening?" _

_Another year, another New Years party. _

_If I could stop time, I would, just to stop these incessant drunken mass make outs they call a "Party". Everyone here was glued to the hip with somebody else. The entire extravagantly decorated ballroom was filled with people practicing, I suppose one would call it, for the countdown…_

_Which is more than two hours away. _

_Pairs in swarms, not a single person to be seen… Well, unless you count me. _

_"Kyo-o-o!" My name came out as a mutilated high pitch baby whine from the over-glossed mouth of one of the many heiresses I was forced to socialize with tonight. The noise could only be compared to nails dragging across a chalkboard. I had to physically restrain myself from throwing my martini in her face. _

_I sighed silently. Normally my temper wasn't this close to boiling, but it had been simmering since her flavor of the month had joined us. He was all over her like a greasy, Abercrombie and Fitch wet towel._

_Why is it that she has guys frothing at the bit to have her and she's got the IQ of a flower plot? Oh, that's right, she has money. And I have standards._

_"Yeah, sorry, Jen, what were you saying?"_

_Jen looked at me for a moment, twirling her curly hair around her finger, like she was going to be stay mad at me, then flashed a zero brain cell smile. She was off babbling about some thing or another. To be honest I was tuning her out as soon as the first word was out of her mouth. But I did catch one sentence._

_"I don't see why you're here alone, Kyoko…"_

_Point one for stupid. _

_God. She sounded like my mother. _

_I took a rather large swig of my martini. My wounded ego was grateful._

_Why was I alone? I mean, I'm a gorgeous, rich- not really an heiress, per se, but I had money. My parents wanted no part of the family fortune in my hands other than a strict monthly allowance. That's why I sometimes modeled. It gave me backup. I'm not like all these other airheads sucking on a silver spoon; I like to come prepared._

_I wanted to curse my self-respect and high standards. Of course as I watched her boy toy slobber what I think he meant to be a kiss, I took it back. Does he even realize he's smearing her mascara? _

_Suddenly I was surrounded by squealing. _

_"Oh my gawd! He's here!"_

_Several more girls I knew from these little uptown get-togethers, giggled like tickle me Elmo's on crack, trying to see something over the heads of the crowd. _

_"What? Who's 'he'?" Curse you my 5-foot height!_

_They all dropped their jaws like 'what kind of rock have you been living under?'. _

_"'He' is Kaiba, SETO Kaiba."_

_The name rang a bell. "The game technology guy, the one with the really blue eyes?" Everyone knew who he was. Youngest CEO in our flock and yet I'd only ever seen him in a photo or two with my father. They'd done business together once. I couldn't remember much else, but those eyes had stuck to my memory like glue. They were… I didn't even know what to call it- indescribable, a shade of blue no one had a name for. _

_"Oh yes. My God would you just look at him . . . Lord, if I actually had the courage to go talk to him-"_

_"Oh my gawd! Oh my gawd! He's coming this way!" They all squealed in glass shattering unison._

_I'm going to go deaf by the end of the night._

_A break in the crowd gave me the opportunity, and… Okay, I'm not going to lie. The man had a reason for all the female attention._

_He was tall- six feet easy- his movements lithe and graceful as he picked a glass from a passing waiter. The way his hair caught in the rainbow lighting made it hard to name it a certain color, but I was sure it was a rich milk chocolate brown. His bangs danced just above those stunning blue eyes my memory gave no justice to. My eyes continued to skim down his towering figure. Square waist… cute butt… to-die-for legs…_

_His broad shoulders turned, and then we were staring at each other. It made him pause, midway from lifting his drink to his lips. The action drew my attention to a little slice of heaven on earth. He didn't have the full Brad Pitt pout, but his lips were defined and full just enough to curve perfectly around his flawlessly white teeth, and enough to make me weak in the knees._

_His un-namable blue eyes glinted, then slowly dropped down my body, tracing my every curve. Christ, it was like he was x-raying me. When he got to my feet, his whole body shifted, squaring himself directly with me, and just when I thought I couldn't take anymore, his gaze snapped back to mine. It felt like I'd been stunned. The look in them was pure, unadulterated, hungering desire._

_I actually shivered- and not the little tingle down the spine. It was a full-blown body shiver, of curiosity, of excitement, of pleasure. _

_And then he was gone. I was swallowed up by the crowd and lost sight of the blue-eyed man. For a good minute, I stood there, still stunned._

_What the hell was that?_

_Get yourself together Kyoko. I rubbed my temple with my free hand. My head throbbed dully with the promise of an oncoming headache, the blaring music and flashing lights not helping any. _

_Of course that's when Jen thought it was a good idea to strike up an intellectual conversation. _

_"Oh. Em. GEE!!" she gushed, waving her hands around spastically. "Did you see that? I think he was looking at me? Do you believe in love at first sight? It's so true! My horoscope said I'd meet somebody tonight! Should I go talk to him? -Oops!"_

_I jumped back in a start. Yeah, that hand waving? She smacked my martini, sending the liquid all over the front of me. _

_"Kyoko, I'm so sorry!" Somebody held out a towel but God forbid she ever touch something messy. So a far more humble waitress helped me with drying what I could while I tried to ignore all the embarrassing gawking. Thank goodness I didn't change my mind and wear that white dress I was thinking off. _

_Setting down my now empty martini glass- thanks Jen, I didn't need the alcohol anyway- I decided to call it a night, before something else went horribly wrong. Thankfully I was on the special VIP list by the host, a close business partner of my father's, so I had been given a room here in the mansion. _

_The loud thumping of the music and the buzzing of the people instantly muted as I stepped out into the hall. A few of the older guests mingled outside, not into the 'Garbage us young people listened to'. My heels clicked against the marble quickly. I couldn't wait to get take them off. When I get to my room I'm going to relax and have a nice hot bath-_

_"Oh!" I cried out in shock and pain as my heel snapped. And into the wall I go. Crap, I yanked off my shoes. Just when I thought this night couldn't get any worse!_

_"Ow! Damnit!" Never mind, I take that back. It could get worse. I'd twisted my ankle. _

_"Not exactly your luckiest night, hmm?" A deep gravelly voice chuckled. _

_"No, really?" I snapped, not looking up. Angrily I brushed my bangs behind my ears. How does one like me look like a sophisticated, powerful, independent woman when she has a twisted ankle and a short dress that would reveal something private if bent the right way? (This cute little red number started as a good idea, I swear…) _

_I tried to hop but instead ended up slipping once again. It would have meant a very intimate meeting between the marble and my face but a warm, long fingered hand snatched my upper arm, holding me up like someone did a young child. _

_"Excuse me! No one manhandles me! I'm a big girl, I can take care of my-!" I twisted in the iron grip. Bastard better be ready for the reaming of his life-_

_Two very amused eyes, of indescribable blue, gazed down at me._

_Okay, nobody manhandles me… except him._

_Seto Kaiba looked down at me, very amused. "Nobody's questioning your status as a "Big Girl", I assure you." His voice quivered at the edges like he was trying not to laugh. I pressed my lips together, a sad attempt at looking angry. My face wanted to break into a big, stupid grin. _

_Yeah, Jen, he was looking at YOU._

_"Sorry, I just thought you were one of those perverts looking for an easy ride." I said, trying to defend myself. My face tinted pink remembering my words. _

_His eyebrows rose mockingly. "And I'm not?"_

_"What?" My smile froze and I'm sure he saw it because his smirk grew. "You're not like that." It came out as a meek little question. _

_He chuckled, a deep, resonant sound that vibrated into my body from where he held me sending goose bumps erupting all over my skin. "And you know me so well." _

_I couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or absolutely serious._

_"Is your room far?" he asked, face suddenly unreadable._

_"West wing." Stop sounding like a love struck schoolgirl damnit!_

_"Hmm, here, there are plenty of rooms just up the elevator. They should have a first aid kit. Do you think you can make it?"_

_This time my eyebrows furrowed for real. _

_He was mocking me again._

_Jerking my arm out of his grasp, I inhaled sharply at the sudden stabbing pain in my ankle. Okay didn't know it would hurt this bad…_

_I congratulated myself on keeping my glare up to par as I turned towards the elevator to prove my point. _

_One foot forward… other foot forward- AH! Again. One foot forward… o-other foot forward- DAMNIT! One more time. One foot forward… Oh please! Have mercy!_

_If I could just make it into the elevator I could cry as soon as the doors closed. Come one Kyoko, hold 'em in just a little bit longer. I took a deep breath of victory as I made it into the sanctuary normally known as an elevator. My hand gripped the bar running along the three sides, unbelievably happy to have some sort of relief from the agonizing pressure. _

_"You could have just said yes." He said lowly with mirth, his hot breath brushing my exposed neck. He'd followed me in._

_The elevator binged, and stupidly I decided to keep my nose in the air, making my way to a door but his hand stopped me, leading me to another. Once inside he sat me on the couch, vanishing into the bathroom. _

_"Is this your room?" I asked, studying the forgotten jacket and ties tossed wantonly about the room along with several pair of slacks and a computer still alight on the side table. It surprised me. I figured someone like him would be…neater. _

_"Yes." He answered. "Found the first aid kit." He was already pulling out an ice pack, kneeling in front of me and lifting up my calf. I jumped when he pressed it to my ankle, not from pain but the electric tingle that zapped my system as his long fingers gently grasped my foot. "You'll have to find a doctor tomorrow, so this is the best I can do at the moment."_

_I had to stop myself from letting out a whimper as he let go of my foot and stood. "They have a house doctor here, though. I'm sure he can fix me up good as new." _

_Surprisingly he barked a laugh, pulling off his jacket and walking into the enormous closet. "I'm afraid the house doctor is rather tied up at the moment." _

_"Tied up at the moment?" I asked. Oh God, his shirt just landed two feet from me!_

_"Yes, he was starring in a winner takes all tequila shot contest. I saw him pass out on the floor as I was leaving. He'll definitely be feeling that in the morning."_

_I giggled. "Sounds like quite the party down there."_

_"Indeed." His blue eyes smirked at me. "It was the largest consumption of alcohol I've ever seen. Besides you of course."_

_I blanched._

_Then suddenly choked on my own spit. _

_Seto Kaiba sauntered out- all la-de-da- shirtless and his pants unbuttoned. _

_If I died right now, I'd die happy. _

_Death by hotness, what a hell of a way to go._

_But my brain caught up with my hormones. Reality gives a mean bitch-slap to the face. _

_"Excuse me?!" I snapped, trying to look as threatening as I could sitting on his bed, my foot bound and a fierce flush going down my neck._

_He didn't flinch. "You should consider it a compliment. Not many can drink their own weight in liquor."_

_I gritted my teeth. "Paging Dr. Douche-Bag! I don't drink "own weight in liquor." If you haven't noticed the only way to deal with those soft core orgies down there is- Mph!" _

_Suddenly his hand was on the back of my neck yanking my head forward- and thanks to the bum ankle had no choice but to fall against his body and inevitably my mouth to crush against his._

_I stood frozen at first; shocked at the feeling of those plump lips I'd been drooling over moving against mine, the hot smoothness of his bare chest. His taste was absolutely his own, dark chocolate with wine and something utterly **him**. I'm not sure when I'd allowed my body to respond the way it did but my arms moved up and around his neck raking his smooth skin with my nails and going onto my tip toes to tilt my head to the side to better my delving into his depths. I didn't think it was possible for a man to kiss like this. It was completely unfair._

_His tongue moved to battle mine. I wasn't about to let him have the dominance I'm so sure everyone gave to him on a silver platter. Seeing as he wasn't about to be given surrender so easily, he decided to bring out the big guns._

_His hands gripped my hips, gripping them tightly and massaging them roughly. I didn't plan on giving in but then his hands slipped to my ass and I whimpered._

_I effing **whimpered**._

_It was his chuckle that snapped me out of it. Though a part of me viciously protested me detaching from his Adonis worthy lips, I pushed him away with all my strength panting for the air he's stolen. Of course my attempt at a push backfired and shoved me back onto the couch instead._

_"You pig!" I spat._

_Kaiba ran a hand through his locks, giving him a total ravish-able sex god kind of look. Come on hormones don't betray me now! He stood over me. If he towered over me standing he was simply colossal over me sitting. I felt like a little kid looking up at an adult._

"Pig?" he asked, eyebrow raised.

_"Yes. Pig." I snipped. _

_He looked surprised and amused by the fierceness of my words. "Well, then, since I doubt you'll be wanting to be spending your New Years with a "pig", there's the door. Don't let it hit you on the way out." Then he sauntered off back into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. I heard him turn on the shower. _

_"Jerk." I hissed under my breath. _

_I looked at the door. Honestly I should just leave. My foot still hurt like a bitch but having it so tightly wrapped made it possible for my to hobble my way back to my room. I stood, hanging onto the wall for support. _

_Glancing back at the bathroom door, listening to the water run. My imagination was kicked into overdrive. I could just picture him, soaking wet from the spray… and less than modestly dressed… _

_No, stop right there, Kyoko, thoughts like that go into dangerous territory._

_I'd love to explore his territory._

_I blinked. Did I really just think that? Okay, this guy is really starting to mess with my head. I need to get out of here. Now. _

_Still… the image was a glorious one. Maybe… _

_No, don't even go there. Your mother would kill you._

_I stopped._

_That's it. _

_My mother would kill me._

_A perfect revenge. I could disobey my controlling mother in the biggest way possible, and it meant spending a night with Mr. Sex-incarnate. Win – Win. I could feel the big idiotic, probably crazy looking, grin on my face. I'd been stuffed into a role my whole life. It was payback time. _

_Quickly, or at least as quickly as I could, I hobbled into his bedroom, pulling at the hem of my dress. It's surprisingly hard to shimmy while nursing a twisted ankle. I yanked it over my head; strangely I was thankful I'd worn a matching red panty set with garters and a lacy strapless bra. Then started to undo my hair from its up-do. I ran my fingers through my curls, trying to tame the locks enough to make them fall around my shoulders and down my back. I'd also grabbed my shoes. Men always seemed to have a fantasy involving lingerie and high heel shoes._

_If you heard that, that was me rolling my eyes. _

_There was a mirror on the far left wall, and as I checked myself out I paused. _

_I looked like a porn star. Quite the accomplishment, I commended myself. I'd never gone this far with a guy, (even if said guy was in the shower in another room). Which brought another realization._

_I was getting naked on a man's bed and I didn't know him at all. _

_Okay, so my judgment wasn't exactly running in pique condition tonight. I had half a mind to be a good little daughter and get dressed and just leave like I'd intended to in the first place. _

_But then the bathroom door opened and I suddenly didn't care about my flawed judgment. _

_He came out wearing nothing but a towel wrapped loosely around his narrow hips. He wasn't bulky, not ripped with so much muscle a girl could do laundry on his abs, but the boy definitely had some definition. I drank in his pale skin, noting the missed drops of water still clinging to his chest. My whole body throbbed when my gaze reached the deep V of his hipbones pointing to the ultimate treasure hidden beneath the white cotton. _

_His eyes flickered to the couch, flashing with disappointment before plateauing with an emotion I can only name as an 'I told you so' look. Then he turned square to me. _

_So worth it._

_I could tell he wasn't a man normally caught by surprise, but this surprise he seemed pleasantly okay with._

_"You're still here." He stated. I'm not really sure he knew what words were coming out of his own mouth, his eyes were too busy consuming my appearance. Suddenly his eyes snapped to mine, like that had in the ballroom. His mouth twisted into the most devilish smirk I'd ever seen. I gulped. "You picked the wrong person to play games with, little girl."_

_"I think I can hold my own." It was the only thing my brain could come up with._

_His smirk grew and I saw his white teeth glint in the low bedroom lighting. Two strong strides and he was a hairs width away from me. Dipping his head, I shuddered feeling his sweet hot breath. "We'll see. We'll see…"_

_Then our lips thrust together, my hands in his hair and his on my waist._

_We may have met and ended up in the most animalistic, unromantic, hot-headed way, but I can tell you that night as we spent midnight doing things far better than kissing, I was the happiest girl alive._

* * *

I felt sick as I exited the taxi, throwing some bills at the driver who was pretty much molesting my boobs with his eyes. I wasn't sure if the upset stomach was from the morning sickness anymore. I glanced at the darkening sky. Okay evening sickness- _whatever._ This thing seemed to strike whenever it felt like it.

My apartment building was unusually quiet tonight. Normally this piece of quality property was abuzz with early club goers. It was a block off of the higher end clubs and lounges in downtown Domino. I'd be one of those people usually, pulling on my sexiest strappy heels, a hot dress and spend the night dancing away.

Tonight I'll be dancing the night away in front of a toilet.

Perfect.

_Well this is what you get for being so stupid._

Yeah, got that. Go take a flying leap now please.

Thank God, one short elevator ride and I'll be home. I swallowed. It's not really my "_home_". Just a place to dump my stuff and sleep. I share it with my roommates Sandra and Veronica. We all met on a photo shoot and then again on a club circuit. We got along fine, but we were more acquaintances than Paris Hilton's "Bff forever's!" We barely crossed each these days, not usually more than a "_Hey_" or "_Like your shoes_". Not that I minded. It just felt . . . _lonely_ sometimes.

With a click I flicked on the lights. I sighed as I stepped out of my shoes.

Our apartment was rather large, the front hall opening up to a huge kitchen with black granite countertops and all the luxuries of a gourmet kitchen, though none of us cooked. Three cordless phones sat on the island. It's easy to pick which one was mine. Mine was the one with the madly blinking light telling me I had at least 20 messages waiting for me. Now I'm not psychic but I can tell you right now most, if not all, are from my mother.

_'Kyoko_, w_here are you? What are you doing? Why won't you answer? Are you off fooling around with those friends of yours? I saw your pictures in that magazine and so did the Vanderbelts. You should know that your "job" is ruining our reputation... I won't keep covering for you, Kyoko! Your brother just called, they're expecting you at the party next month. Why can't you be like your sister-in-law? Answer the phone, Kyoko! Are you ignoring me again! Kyoko stop being so immature! Blah. Blah. Blah.'_

Why can't I have a normal mother who believes in independent offspring?

I just can't deal with her tonight so I ignored the monster I called a mother and walked to my room, last one on the left, shutting my door behind me. My bathroom door was still open and the lights still on, just as I'd left it. The little piece of white plastic still on the counter, I picked it up.

The pentagon isn't the mark of the beast. This little pink cross mark is.

Stomping open the trash can, I threw the pregnancy test in, hearing it clunk against the bottom. I headed back to my room, but I caught myself in the mirror. I laughed.

And not a 'Ha-ha this is _SO_ ironic' laugh.

A depressed 'Holy shit I am _SO_ screwed' kind.

I pulled back my hair, putting it into a sloppy ponytail, proceeding to take off my makeup. Great, now I look even more depressed. Pulling off my clothes I slipped on a spaghetti strap and a pair of pajama bottoms. Might as well turn in early.

I flopped on my bed, flipping on the TV. Nothing seemed to be on tonight so I channel surfed for a bit, flipping back and forth between a cooking show on chocolate and a Discovery Channel presentation on 5000 year old Pharaohs until settling on an Audrey Hepburn and Fred Astaire movie.

I pressed my face into my pillows.

Now I felt extra crummy. Audrey Hepburn was so beautiful. I wish I looked like her. She was so strong and independent. I'd been trying to be like that my whole life.

My hand slipped down over the fabric of my pajamas, coming to stop on my stomach. I prodded myself hesitantly. I was still flat as a board. No bump, no bulge, no nothing. You couldn't even tell I was… _pregnant_.

Gah, the word tasted sour in my mouth!

Truthfully the idea hadn't really hit me yet either. Sure, I had the test to prove it, the doctor had told me straight out, and I could even tell Seto. There would be a baby eventually, but… it still didn't feel _real_.

But there would be a baby. A baby who'll need a mom and dad. An actual person who will need unconditional love and time.

_God, what a mess you've gotten yourself into, Kyoko._

Thanks for the optimism. How about that flying leap now?

I watched at Fred Astaire rush back to the little Paris church for Audrey Hepburn, realizing their lover's quarrel was all a big misunderstanding, and found her still dressed in a cute white little wedding dress, sitting on a bench outside near the pond. He smiled handsomely; creeping up behind her and- like no man does anymore- began to sing the most romantically sweet song. Together they smiled all lovesick than lost each other in eyes before smooching each other –modestly- senseless. God why can't love be like that anymore? Not that I'm really looking for love, but _still_.

_'BZZZT… BZZZT…!'_

The sudden noise made me jump and effectively snapped me out of my old romance mood. I picked up my vibrating cell phone, trying to snuff my tears from the romantic cheesiness while glancing at the ID.

'_Seto Kaiba'_

"Hello?" My voice sounded all nasally, like I'd been crying for hours.

This seemed to off set his nerves. "Meet me at the Ivy in 45 minutes." It came out as more of a question. I paused.

Okay, dilemma here. I look and feel like crap, should I go?

_No_

It's the proper thing to do since he probably wants to talk about today's reality check, should I go?

_Maybe_…

It's the right thing morally to talk to him since he's the baby's father, should I go?

…

Well?

…_Yes_.

"An hour." I replied.

Doesn't mean I forgot about the _'Get out of my office'_ thing this afternoon.

His tone sounded defeated. "Fine. An hour."

I snapped my phone shut, took a deep breath, and bolted into my closet.

I ended up at the restaurant half an hour early oddly enough, donning simply a plain light blue dress, leaving my hair pinned back. I'd found that little red dress I had, hanging in a black dress bag near the back as I'd thought, but in a spontaneous Dr. Phil moment, I realized dressing like a seductress at 9 at night would not help my problems. So I'd face them head on, me and my no funny business black Mary Jane's.

"Table for one?" the waitress asked.

"Two, actually. Someone will be joining me soon."

She nodded and led me to a quaint little table, more blocked off than the others with a paper screen. On the other side was the Domino city landscape, sparkling with hundreds of pinprick lights.

"Can I start you off with anything?"

"Wi-" I started to say, but I caught myself. "Water, please. And some crackers if you don't mind." She nodded and disappeared into the kitchen.

It didn't take long, me being the only one in the restaurant put me high on the priority list. My stomach was grateful for the little bit of sustenance the soda crackers provided.

"Thank you." I smiled. It was forced of course, and I hoped she was smart enough to catch the edge to my voice. I really wanted to be left alone to think right now. A battle plan was needed if I didn't want this to be a repeat of earlier at the office.

"No problem. Just call if you need anything else." She turned to leave, but she hesitated, and suddenly she looked sheepish. I knew what was coming. "Um, I hope you don't mind me asking, but, um…" she took a deep breath. "Are you waiting for Seto Kaiba?"

I used to start when someone asked me that. Our relationship or lack thereof, had been caught in public on one or two occasions. The publicity was shocking when I first found out about it. If I had been seeing an old CEO or an ugly one, the news would have stayed on a magazine rack for a day, two tops. But no, I was seen at the side of Japan's handsomest CEO who everyone thought had an indifference towards any kind of romance. Well, there was no 'romance', but we'd managed to stay in the center of many a gossip circle for months now. I'll admit though, it is funny when I get to watch people argue over whether we're "together" together or not. Like what this waitress's friends are doing over her shoulder near the back, huddled together and whispering feverishly. It's like Seto and I are the eastern Robert Pattinson and Kristen Stewart.

Unfortunately I didn't get a chance to answer her. He did.

"Excuse me, I have a dinner meeting, and I'd rather not be standing here all night, if you don't mind." Seto towered over the meek little waitress like an iceberg, the look in his eye plainly showing he would like to watch her die of hypothermia on the spot.

The waitress, Bridget by the name on her nametag, jumped out of the way, stumbling madly over her choked out words. Poor thing.

"Coffee. Black. Extra strong." He snapped and the poor girl jumped again.

"Yes sir!"

Seto sat like he always did out in public, gracefully and carefully, not like when we were alone and he flopped like a fish onto his couch like this afternoon. He looked at me, ran a hand through his hair and let out a long exhale.

I decided to crack the ice. "I would have thought you'd ask for something strongly alcoholic." I teased.

The corner of his mouth twitched and his face flashed with a longing look to the wine rack against the far left wall. "Yes, well I figured I'd deal with _this_ better sober." His brows furrowed as he said the word 'this'.

"I'm sorry. I should have told you Monday, when I'd found out-"

"What good would telling me a week early do?" he sighed. "Kyoko, you have no idea how complicated this has made things. And I don't mean this offensively so don't throw your drink at me. But I have to know: Are you sure it's mine."

I gritted my teeth, clenching my hands over the cloth napkin in my lap, trying to keep a calm expression. "Yes, I'm sure." I relaxed a little and my shoulders drooped. I made my voice as low and as quiet as I could, knowing the nosey little fan club was watching. "Seto, I haven't… _been_, with anyone else but you. You're the only possibility."

That was almost true. I'd had a fling with Pierre the pool boy once three months ago, but the guy turned out to be such a creep that I'd kicked him out before we got as far as sex. I'm not Seto knew about him or not…

Seto's expression was skeptical, but that was understandable. I knew just as much as I did that some women saw him as a gold-digger's jackpot. Child support from him would probably equal a years worth of rent for a normal person. But I had my own money. I didn't need his.

"You have to believe me." My voice shook.

The words were a plea.

His head nodded minutely, not looking at me. Instead he rested his chin on his hand and gazed out the window like I had done earlier.

Bridget came with his coffee and left without a word, her face still tinted pink.

"Have you told your family yet?" Seto suddenly asked.

My breath left in a whoosh.

Oh, _oh_, _oh!_

I slapped a hand over my mouth to hide my trembling lip and the sudden siege of nausea. My eyes welled up with tears as I tried to blink them back and I swore a muffled curse.

My family was going to _kill_ me.

My _mother_ was going to kill me.

And she didn't like me from the start.

I'll be disowned, cut off completely from the money. I'll have to move, find a real job. I'd never gone to college; all I had was my high school degree. Not to mention once word leaked out to the press I'm knocked up no one will want to hire me as a model anymore. Maybe I won't even be able to model ever again, I might not have the figure for it. And I'd have a baby.

A baby.

An illegitimate baby my parents would never acknowledge.

A baby who would be gossiped about and shamed in all the high society circles.

God, I just found out a week ago that I'm pregnant and I'm already failing miserably!

I could hear my mother yelling at me, _"You idiot! Can't you do anything right?!"_

Seto didn't speak as I tried to beat back my out of control emotions. He wrapped a long slender finger around the handle of his steaming coffee but he didn't move. It was one of those rare times when I could look into his eyes and not know what mood he was in.

"I'll take that as a no." He said quietly.

"Y-you won't tell them… will you?" My voice broke.

Seto made a noise that sounded a lot like an exhausted, weary laugh and pinched the bridge of his nose. He looked twenty years older at that moment. "No. No, of course not. Getting your parents involved is the very last thing I need right now."

I took a deep breath, relieved.

"You're not planning on telling anyone either, are you?" His jaw was clenched and his eyes cold.

"Never…" My tone drooped. "Or at least I can say that, until I start showing of course." I said, forcing a small laugh. I was glad to see his jaw relax and the sheet of ice that seemed to be dividing us the whole time melt a little. I liked seeing him turn human again; it was like watching a robot come to life.

"We need a plan." We said at the exact same time. The corner of my mouth twitched and so did his.

Seto gestured for the check and the waitress zipped off to grab it. He tucked it into his coat pocket, casting the waitresses a dark look as we walked to the door. I pulled on my jacket as he leaned against his car door.

"I'll call you tomorrow, set up a time. It'll be a date." He smirked.

I smirked right back, wrapping my arms around his middle and taking special care to grind against something important. He bit back a groan. "It had better involve dinner and a movie, with the biggest bouquet of roses your skinny ass can find."

He grinned like a Cheshire cat. "Sure, anything you want." His hand laced in my hair to pull me up for a sweltering kiss. After a very pleasant minute or so, he released me and walked around to the drivers side, lighting a cigarette on the way.

Rolling down his window he smiled something completely impishly. It was a rare side of him I quite enjoyed. He showed his teeth the cigarette between them. "You don't have to deny it, I know you love my skinny ass."

My laughter followed his taillights down the road.

Taking a deep, relieving breath, I smiled, hailing a taxi. Things were going to be okay, everything was going to be fine. Silly me for freaking out like that. He'd call me tomorrow, we'd figure it out like the mature adults that we are and my world would once again be perfect.

The girls were back when I reached the apartment. I smiled at them, ignoring the hush of whispers that followed me to my room and the blatant stares at my middle. Nothing bothered me tonight. I even grabbed my phone and listened to my mother's messages.

Tomorrow I would be happy again.

Yes, tomorrow.

Or maybe the next day…

Well he is busy; perhaps he's just too tied up at the moment…

… It's been a week now; he couldn't have forgotten for 7 days, really, he is a genius after all…

Calling him every hour isn't desperate is it?…

…

He's avoiding me. The bastard is _avoiding _me.

Kaiba Corp employees jumped out of my way as I stormed out of the elevator, my steps quick and short and my heels clicking madly against the floor.

Charlotte's head jolted up from her compact so fast her eyeliner smeared down her cheek. She looked shocked to see me, and even more stunned when I made a beeline for the large mahogany doors.

"Wait a minute! You can't go in there-!" she started, frantically trying to stand up from her desk. She managed to beat me, blocking my way like a starved dog guarded their last bone. Despite being half a head shorter than her I grabbed a fist of her fake Chanel jacket.

"I do not have the time nor the patience to deal with you today!" I snarled. "Now, either you will move or you will find out what it's like to have internal bleeding caused by a pair of 5-inch wedges. Move."

Charlotte's face lost all its color. She moved out of the way, letting out a strangled whimper. Good, murder was not something I needed added to my list of personal issues right now.

Plus I didn't look good in penitentiary orange.

I slammed the doors so hard they banged nosily against their door catches.

"Seto Kaiba I know you are used to a simple _'wham bam thank you ma'am'_ but not returning my calls for two weeks?! Especially now-!"

I froze.

Two things hit me at that particular moment. One being the furious, flushed, -now horrified at my arrival- face, and second, the sudden realization that there was another figure in the room and that figure was very interested in my angry rant.

The cool, collected Millicent Jones smile at me and held out her cold bony hand. "Miss Shang Di, it's a pleasure to finally meet you."

* * *

**So, whaddya think? Did you listen to the song? Did you picture a 1970's rocker Kaiba? It's an interesting mental picture isn't it, haha.**

**My apologies again for taking for eff'n long. Passion is my next mission so I don't know when You, Me and Baby makes Three will be updated again. Hopefully soon. And because I still feel bad I'll give you a hint on next chapter's content. It involves the Kaiba brothers and a very philosophical discussion on condoms.**

**Please remember to review!**


	4. Fools Rush In

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

**Tonight's show is brought to you by... A very, very sorry Nanihoo! :D -oh wait- D':  
I'm sorry kiddies. Really I am. And here's the part where I waste your time giving excuses why, but I'll save you the trouble and only give you one: Nanihoo is a lazy bastard. See? Simple. Though I do have a rather legit excuse as to why I had this chapter finished and didn't post it for like a whoooooole day. Somethings up with my fanfiction thingy. Won't let me post anything, so I was lucky enough to sneak this in through a different, painstakingly long route. Just out of curiosity, has anyone else had this happen? Does anybody know how to fix it? **

**Okay, on with the story, Oh-but first. I decided to try a different format. This one's going to have both Seto's and Kyoko's POV. I thought the story was getting a little slow and I figured you guys would get bored reading the same situation even if it's from different points of view. Tell me what you think about me writing it this way. Hopefully it will get the story moving faster and we can get to the fun bits :D**

**So, got your music player ready? There's the song, so go listen along! And remember reviewing makes Nanihoo not a lazy bastard...**

**... for the most part.**

* * *

_Dear, I fear we're facing a problem  
you love me no longer, I know  
and maybe there is nothing  
that I can do to make you do  
Mama tells me I shouldn't bother  
that I ought just stick to another man  
a man that surely deserves me  
but I think you do!  
_  
_So I cry, and I pray and I beg_

_Love me love me  
say that you love me  
fool me fool me  
go on and fool me  
love me love me  
pretend that you love me  
lead me lead me  
just say that you need me_

**"Lovefool" by The Cardigans**

* * *

I have never been more afraid in these past two weeks than I ever have in my whole life. I mean I'm lucky enough that I've had the years of keeping my face straight in tight situations, but-

_Tight…?_

My mind flashed with Kyoko's bare, writhing form beneath mine, flushed and shining in a light sheen of sweat, her moans and squeals filling my ears.

_"Ooohh… Seto… "_

Suddenly my pants were too tight. I had to step behind my chair to hide my obvious discomfort from my secretary. This was getting bad.

Really, really, disruptively, _painfully_ **bad.**

It had been two weeks, fourteen days, since I'd gotten any and it was starting to show.

Literally.

Evidently, it had also been two weeks since I'd been told I was going to be a father. "Supposedly". So far I'd managed to push the memory to the very farthest outreaches of my mind. I had bigger things to worry about.

_Yes, yes, I'm a douche-bag, "Accepting responsibility" and all that._

Well those who are thinking that, you'll be happy to know I look like a zombie thanks to Kyoko's little surprise. My hair was kinked the thanks to many a night's restless sleep on my desk, and I have the bags the color of severe trauma bruises under my eyes. And I've had so much coffee I've almost gotten sick of it.

Yes. It is that serious.

And if that wasn't bad enough.

"Mr. Kaiba," Charlotte said, coming into my office. She tightly clutched several papers to her chest pushing her already generous cleavage to her chin. The image made me miss the natural breasts of a certain black haired vixen that fit in the palm of my hands perfectly.

_Damnit! This needs to stop!_

"Your 3 o'clock cancelled so I moved it to tomorrow at 9." Charlotte frowned slightly, like she wanted to say something but wasn't sure I would like it. I hoped it wasn't a date request. Now really wasn't the time and I didn't want to fire her because besides the low cut tops and too short skirts she really was a good secretary believe it or not.

"What is it, Charlotte?" I snapped. I pushed a hand into my pocket, hiding a flinch.

She hesitated. "Uh, there's… someone here to see you, sir."

I raised an eyebrow in question.

My answer was the cold, bony figure dressed in puce colored suit. Jones sauntered in.

_Well fuckin' blue eyes shit dragon! Could this day get any worse?!_

Evidently it could.

"Thank you, Miss Hathaway." Jones nodded at Charlotte, smiling brightly, which was something so creepy I hoped I never saw it again. She turned to me. The smile turned into an even creepier leer.

"I'll admit, you almost had me fooled," Jones shook her head. "You really had me, but thank God I saw you for what you really are."

Well start the funeral music. Goodbye dreams of New York, I barely knew thee.

"And what is that?" I asked dryly.

She didn't hesitate. "You, _Mr. Kaiba_, are nothing but a no-good, sick, womanizing, pig!"

The corner of my mouth twitched and I had to quickly smother it. The last time someone spat the name pig at me it involved red lingerie and a very **happy** night.

_Instant hard-on._

Fuck! Not what need right now!

"Well I'm glad that's figured out then." I snapped. I toward over Jones's stick frame and I used that, drawing up to my full height.

She sneered. "You may think women are your playthings, that the world revolves around you and your dick, but you are sorely mistaken!"

The world revolving around my dick… I think I like the sound of that.

"Look, if you're going to rant and rave like the psycho that you are, I demand to know what proof you have."

_Crazy stalker revealed in 3…2…1…_

Jones made that grotesque excuse of a smile again and tossed a thick manila envelope on my desk. It landed with a thud.

I predict there will be photos in this envelope…

I opened in and lo-and-behold, there were… **_whoa_**… how'd she manage to catch us doing **_that_**? And at that angle to? They must have hired _some_ professional. I mean, even the lighting was perfect. I might have to get this one framed.

I looked up from the picture to Jones who was gauging my reaction with triumph. I raised my eyebrow. That seemed to be all the prompting she needed.

"'_A Secure and Dependable_' company my ass," she spat. "You're no better than your stepfather!" -My eyes narrowed at that- "Running around and using young women for your own dirty needs!"

_I'm pretty sure if you all those women they would say they were very happily '_used_'_. _Thank you very much. _

"It's disgusting!" Jones huffed, prying open her briefcase and pulling out the contract we'd just finished negotiating. She held it between her two claw-like hands, ready to shred. I had to fight not to tackle her and protecting the sheets of paper. "Now let's see how you managed Kaiba Corp's expansion without Sanders Co-!"

At that moment, two things happened at once. I flinched as the tip of the contract tore- Jones smirking- and my office doors banged open.

"Seto Kaiba I know you are used to a simple _'wham bam thank you ma'am'_ but not returning my calls for two weeks?! Especially now-!"

_Oh God. Oh God. Not now-_

Kyoko stood in the entrance-way in all her terrifying five-foot glory, ruby red lips parted for breaths, chest rising and falling and her brown eyes blazing with anger. She looked like she could skin me alive at that moment. I remembered that look from the first time we met… and the first night we spent releasing all that _anger_…

Then I remember Jones.

"Miss Shang Di, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." She greeted kindly, like I wasn't there and this meeting was really intended to be between her and Kyoko. The thought made me frown, but she set down the contract and suddenly Kyoko was an angel.

Kyoko looked at my company. Her face flushed, wide eyes darting between Jones, me, and Jones's hand, which was extended towards her in greeting. After an awkward minute, Kyoko cautiously reached out and took it.

"Um, hello. S-sorry for interrupting." The last bit was aimed at me.

I spared her a warning glance. I could practically hear the Mission Impossible theme music playing as I tried to inch within arms distance of the contract without alerting Jones.

"Oh it's no trouble at all, my dear." Jones beamed at her, still not letting go of her hand. "Just closing some silly old business."

"Oh." Kyoko blinked. "Well, then I'll go wait outside then-"

"You don't have to do that!" Jones laughed lightly- Jesus she was getting creepy.

Kyoko was starting to look uncomfortable. "But you're talking with Seto, ah …?"

"Oh excuse me, I'm Millicent Jones," Jones introduced. "Head of Sanders Co."

I saw a look of dawning flash in Kyoko's eyes, her eyes widening imperceptibly. The pink blush drained from her face, making her red lips stand out even more. Then suddenly it was like she was a different person. Kyoko smiled at her like she was meeting mother fucking Teresa! Not Man-hating Jones.

"It's nice to meet you." She said sweetly. "Seto has told me all about you and your work on women's' rights in the workplace."

I snorted, quickly hiding it with a cough. That was laying it on a little thick to me, but Jones looked pleasantly surprised.

"Really now." Jones mused, still sounding slightly skeptical. "I didn't think that was a big issue to Mr. Kaiba." She looked at me, probably meaning to give me nothing more than an indicating glance, but she saw my hand and snapped it up. I glared at her.

Kyoko, seeing that we were about to go all UFC on each other, cleared her throat trying to distract Jones. "You'd be surprised." Not working, Kyoko! "Actually, I could tell you more about it over lunch, if you'd like to join me?"

My eyes popped wide. Was she really going to subject herself to lunch with _that_ for me? A pinprick of guilt poked at my insides. I had the sudden urge to salute her.

Jones's sneered at me, but I could tell she rabid with curiosity, wanting to get Kyoko alone to drill her for information about me no doubt. She looked split. To gossip or not to gossip? That is the frivolous question.

"There's a cafeteria downstairs, or there's a cute little sandwich place on the corner?"

Jones glared at me for a moment longer before turning to Kyoko, not quite as welcoming as she was before. "Actually I know a nicer place a couple blocks from here. My driver will take us."

Kyoko's colour drained even further but she kept that same smile plastered perfectly in place. "Sounds great."

Her and Jones walked out the door- But not before Jones purposely stopped and made a show of putting the contract back in her briefcase. Bitch.

The door closed.

I stared at the mahogany.

My career hung in the balance. And the pregnant girl I'd been avoiding for the past two weeks was the final judge.

God help me.

* * *

**(Kyoko's POV)**

Well this is a fine pickle I've gotten myself into.

_That's what you get for offering to wine and dine with your baby daddy's worst enemy._

Flying Leap. Right. Now.

The ride to the restaurant couldn't be short enough. It wasn't more than 5 minutes, but stuffed in the backseat of her Mercedes that smelled like old people, I was in mental shambles.

Why was I doing this? And for _him_ of all people? He didn't even like me! Stupid, hot-ass, arrogant, gorgeous, man-whore. I might as well been a blow up sex doll to him for all I was worth. The past two weeks proved that.

_Not that you weren't using him like one…_

Shut up!

If I wasn't in this current predicament, I think I'd have an emotional breakdown.

_Again_.

"Two eggplant bruscettas and a bottle of your best red whine-" Millicent ordered to the waiter.

"Water for me please." I interrupted. Millicent gave me a strange look. "I like to only have one glass of red wine a day, and I'm afraid I already had it this afternoon." I lied.

Her expression looked pleasantly surprised. "For health reasons I imagine?"

I nodded. I'd have to watch myself. Getting caught up in a bunch of lies was not going to help me or Seto.

Damn… that name again. Stop thinking of him Kyoko!

"So," Millicent began. I tried to focus only on her. Something tells me she's one to try any means necessary to get the information she wants. "Your father is Akito Shang Di, no?"

My jaw locked for a moment and it felt like turning rusty gears to get my perfect little smile back on my face. "Yes, he is."

"I've met him a few times." She said, sipping her drink. "I know your mother rather well however. She's a wonderful woman, strong, very interesting."

_Fuck._

I wanted to take my soupspoon and jam it down her throat. If I didn't have a reason not to like her creepy ass before I sure as hell did now.

"You are a spitting image of her to." Her tone was reverent like being the daughter of a woman so cold and evil she'd send satan himself running was the greatest honor to ever be bestowed upon a mortal.

Okay, so I have some mother daughter issues. You would to if you belonged to my family. Shoot me.

"I am curious, though-" Here it comes "-Does your mother know about you and Mr. Kaiba?"

_Think, Kyoko, think! _

"You make it sound like we're two naughty teenagers sneaking around after curfew," I skirted, still smiling like a frickin' Barbie doll.

Millicent cocked her head slightly; her mouth caught in a half smile half frown like a person determined to solve a mystery but thwarted by an un-seeable obstacle pop up and blocked their path.

"You're not exactly public with it-"

"Just as it should be." Keep trying sister, it ain't gonna happen. "_Everyone_ doesn't need to know _everything_."

She frowned at that. She ran her tongue over her teeth. Different tactic then. Bring it.

"I hate to be the one to break it to you, dear, but you do know Mr. Kaiba has a habit of… _being less than moral_, don't you?" Did she know her eye twitched every time she said his name?

"Less than moral…" I chewed on that for a minute. "You mean he is underhanded in business? I can't imagine how. He refuses to do anything near illegal, he makes sure pay is increased every year, and he personally sees that loyal employees are given all the benefits they are promised."

Millicent deflated like an old whoopee cushion. She pursed her lips into a hard line. "No! I mean he is loose with more women than James Dean! He goes through them faster than a two year old with a tissue box!" She huffed. "The last month alone he's been with four different women!"

Don't give her a reaction, Kyoko, it's what she's looking for, don't give her-

It was like the equivalent of having a bucket of ice water dumped on my head.

_Four?_

_Not just one or two… but **four**?_

_Not including me…? _

But four? That's like one every weekend. What's that make me? Middle of the week filler? Why was I so shocked? Right from the beginning we agreed we weren't 'exclusive'. I knew that.

…Then, why did it hurt so much knowing he was fooling around with other women?

I looked down and realized my hand had landed protectively over my stomach. I quickly dropped it.

"Kyoko?" Millicent inquired.

"That's not possible." I said flatly, the words coming out of my mouth as a plan formulated in my mind.

She looked shocked. "Not possi- Dear, he's a man, lowest of the low, it's very pos-"

"No. It's not." I said simply. "Seto isn't like that. In any capacity."

_Liar, liar, pants on fire_.

She gaped at me. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I know Seto better than that." I said.

_Psh, what a pile of bullshit._

"You… think you two are a _couple_?" she said skeptically.

"I don't have to think. I know." I stood. If I stayed here a moment longer she'd see the tears wanting to spill over. "Thank you for lunch, but if you excuse me, I should to be getting back to the office. It was a pleasure meeting you."

I didn't look back as I left, hailing a taxi. I blotted at my eyes in a quickly failing attempt to hide my tears without smearing my makeup. The driver didn't even say anything as I made him wait in front of Kaiba Corp.

Why was I back here?

Why was I going back to him?

Why was I even putting myself through this?

I don't know, maybe I'm secretly a masochist. What I do know is that hopefully Millicent will buy my story and in a month all my problems will be off to New York, and there they'll stay.

**

* * *

**

**(Kaiba's POV)**

"S-s-sir? Y-your brother's h-h-here to see y-you."

Charlotte hadn't even finished stuttering the words through the intercom when Mokuba came bouncing into my office.

"Hey big bro, I think your secretary's traumatized. Mumbling something about shoes. Did something happen?"

At 21 Mokuba was practically as tall as I was now. He'd been drinking a lot of milk, hoping to one day surpass me. Yet he still looked like the little kid I remembered. He still had that wild mane of black hair I'd given up trying to get him to cut, though now he kept it tied back. I'm sure he had fun making the whole of my female employees swoon dressed in perfectly aged black concert t-shirt and a pair of dark skinny jeans with a blazer on top. I only ever managed to get him into a suit on special occasions.

"Seto?" he asked, waving a hand in front of my face.

"What?" I blinked.

He laughed. "You were on Mars again, bro." Sauntering over, he plopped onto the couch and a can of pop he'd mostly likely gotten from the machine down in the cafeteria. "I've never seen you like this, Seto. You've been more spaceman than anything lately. Something going on?"

I hesitated.

I really wish I hadn't.

Suddenly I was under his intense scrutiny. "Hmm, let's see: has a serious case of headinclouditis, can't give an answer to a simple yes or no question, can't concentrate for shit." He raised an eyebrow, grinning mischievously. "I think there is a lady friend involved…"

"Mokuba…" I groaned.

But the mention of Kyoko made me wonder where she was. What was taking her so long? Jesus, I hope Jones didn't pack her off in a van to interrogate her in some secret undisclosed location. I wouldn't push it past her.

"Ah-ha! Look at your face! There is, isn't there!" Mokuba cheered excitedly. "So what's her name? Is she hot? Come on, what's she like?"

_Well let's see, she's hot, fiery, and, oh yeah, PREGNANT. _

My stomach turned.

Of course Mokuba saw the change in my face. After all these years he was like a human emotion radar when it came to me. With a breath, he got up and crossed the room to my desk, sitting on it cross-legged in front of me and crossing his arms.

"All right. Let's hear it. What's going on?"

"Nothing-"

"I'll take Bullshit for 200, Alex," he said dryly. "Seriously, Seto, that isn't going to work on me."

I hedged. "Mokuba, you're sitting on my work-"

"I'm not moving until you tell me." He meant it.

I took a deep inhale, releasing it as I leaned back into my chair, running a hand over my face. There was no way I was going to be able to keep this from him. He was bound to find out sooner or later, and I might as well do the deed myself.

"Her name's Kyoko." He raised an eyebrow, gesturing for me to continue. I sighed. "Mokie"-maybe his nickname would butter him up a little-"I have something to tell you."

That garnered me a 'No Duh' eye roll. "Just spit it out, Seto."

Damnit, I'm so screwed.

"Well… you see…she's pregnant." I mumbled.

"What? I didn't hear you."

I huffed. "I said… she's pregnant."

"Speak up, Seto!"

"I said she's PREGNANT!" I barked loudly.

Mokuba stared at me, shocked silent. I panted, staring back, just waiting for the bomb to go off.

And go off it did.

"SETO KAIBA!" He roared. I slumped back. "Are you telling me you were sleeping around and you got this girl pregnant?! With a baby?! A real human baby?!"

"No, with a alien baby. Yes a **human baby**!" I snapped back. "And would you keep your voice down. God knows everyone within a 50 mile radius can hear you!"

He glared at me lividly. "You know, YOU were the one always telling me that if I was going to go take a roll in the hay to use protection! You giant hypocrite! Didn't anyone tell _you_ 'Don't be a fool, wrap your tool'!"

"Moku-" I begged.

"'Wrap your wang before you bang!'"

"Mokub-" Please don't let any of the board walk in right now.

"'Wrap it before you tap it!'"

"Mokuba-!" Where the hell did he get all this?!

"Sheath that knife she ain't your wife-"

"**MOKUBA**!" I yelled. He stopped but it didn't seem to be because of me.

"Oh my God," he blinked.

I'm scared to ask. "What is it?"

"She's not your wife." He said, wide-eyed. "Seto, you knocked her up, she's pregnant."

"So?" I asked. Did he get into drugs or something?

"_So_?! Seto, you've got to marry her!"

"What?! No!" I exclaimed. "Why the hell would I do that?!"

He didn't move. "Because that's what you're supposed to do. And because my little niece or nephew needs a mommy and a daddy. I'm not going to let him or her grow up in a split household!"

I raise my hands to temples. Everything was giving me a headache. "Mokuba, you don't understand. I don't want to marry her. This isn't some Matthew Perry and Salma Heyek movie! This is real life! Why would I want to marry her anyway? I'm leaving for New York in a month! The last thing I need is a bloody woman and a baby holding me back! Simple as that!"

Mokuba opened his mouth to counterattack but that's when I saw the familiar figure with long dark hair and rose red lips standing in the doorway.

* * *

**Ahhhhh googling condom slogans that is the most awkward search to have your mother walk in on. ****So what do you think about having both Kyoko and Kaiba's pov in on chapter? And who doesn't love Mokie? 'Being all 'responsible uncle'. Sure hope Seto gets with the program soon...**

**So tell me what you thought. Again sorry about the lateness. And thanks to all the people who reviewed last chapter. You guys deserve a lot better than the lazy ass replies I send back. I'll work on that ^^"**


	5. Dismal Dinners and Dooms Day Dresses

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

**Okay guys... *deep breath* I am so, so, so, so, so, sooooooooo sorry that my lazy ass hasn't sat down in front of my computer and typed. School is a pain in the ass right now. (Makes ya want to give it all up and go live in the mountains as a hermit. Seriously.) I actually have this chapter AND the next 2 planned so hopefully the wait for the next chapter won't be as long. You guys don't deserve to wait a whole month for an update! **

**Anyhoo, this chapter was actually supposed to go way farther but it was getting too long and I decided to split it up. Plus this chapter's a bit angsty so I thought it would be mean to leave you guys on another cliff hanger. **

**And HUUUUGE thank you to all y'all who reviewed. Every single one cheers me up and makes me smile and I love hearing how you guys interperate Seto and Kyoko's personalities. **

**Alright, I've taken up enough of your time. So get your music ready and go read!**

* * *

_Darling you got to let me know  
Should I stay or should I go?  
If you say that you are mine  
I'll be here 'til the end of time  
So you got to let me know  
Should I stay or should I go?_

_It's always tease tease tease  
You're happy when I'm on my knees  
One day is fine, next day is black  
So if you want me off your back  
Well come on and let me know  
Should I stay or should I go?_

_Should I stay or should I go now?  
Should I stay or should I go now?  
If I go there will be trouble  
An' if I stay it will be double  
So come on and let me know!_

**-"Should I Stay or Should I Go" by The Clash**

* * *

I stood there, completely motionless for exactly eleven seconds. I know this because I could see Seto counting exactly how long the horrible silence lasted. Slowly, I turned and shut the door with eerily care. That seemed to make his posture go rigid with tension. I turned back around and opened her mouth but black haired mauling cut me off.

"You're Kyoko, right? I'm Mokuba, little brother to Dr. Asshole over there. Oh you're so cute!" My petite body was all but consumed by his size as he pulled me into a hug. Honestly my family had never been one for physical contact let alone affectionate glomping so the shock on my face was probably comical, my eyes wide and me cheeks slowly burning with color. I don't know why so don't ask me but tears began to pool on my lashes.

"Uh… um… Mokuba…?" I squeaked, testing the name. I knew Seto had a younger brother but I'd never met him before. I was shocked at how different they acted. Seto never 'hugged' me unless we were doing… _other things_.

He jumped back. "Oh sorry! I'm just a little excited! I've never had a sister before, let alone a niece or nephew-"

"Mokuba-" Seto snapped, now sounding truly angry.

Mokuba ignored him. "-And now I get both!"

I blinked, trying to wrap my head around his words, pushing him away when I did. "What- Wait- **No**!" His shoulders sank at my words, his smoky gray eyes filling with sadness. I had to look away. "I'm sorry, really I am but I can't be your _sister._ That's just something that just isn't going to happen. You heard your pathetic excuse for a blood relation: He hates me and I hate him. He wouldn't care if I went and fell off the face of the earth- in fact he'd probably be happy to push me himself!"

"Now see here-!" Seto stormed forward in all his terrifying glory. His jaw flexed angrily eyes narrowed in a glare. He stood to his full height, towering over me but I held my ground, glaring right back.

"See what?" I sneered. "It's the truth isn't it? You said it yourself, the last thing you need is a _bloody woman and baby holding you back_. Well guess what bucko, I don't need _you_ holding_ me_ back! If all you do is pretend I don't exist, that all this is MY fault then fuck you and the high horse you road on!"

He opened his mouth to sneer back but I cut him off, snapping in his face. "Nuh-uh! I'm not done." He blinked at me, either stunned that I was standing up to him or dumbfounded that a woman had just pulled a Bring It On snap to his face. He huffed like a spoiled child, crossed his arms and raising his eyebrows sarcastically expectant. It made my blood boil. "You know, after spending the last hour with that barracuda –**COVERING YOUR ASS **by the way-I'd hoped I could've counted on you but that male-douche-bag attitude of yours is proving me **way** off the mark. So you're going to get your wish. I'm going to walk out those doors and -I swear on my vintage Gucci- if I never see your face again it'll be all too soon!"

"Good. That's one more problem out of my way." He sneered, coldly. "Or should I say two?"

I gritted my teeth. I wouldn't let him get to me. "Better be careful with all those other bimbos you're fucking or you'll be back where you started. And I can guarantee none of them will walk away without a pretty penny."

His lips lost all their color, pressing into a hard, furious line.

Mokuba stepped between us, attempting to play peacekeeper. "Okay that's enough guys. I know this is a stressful situation-"

"At least I don't have to go fucking around to better my self-esteem."

I couldn't stop myself. I lunged at him.

Arms I recognized as Mokuba's had no problem holding my petite body back. Another man I didn't recognize pushed Seto back. But neither could stop the swearing and name-calling.

"Chauvinist pig!"

"Stupid slut!"

"Man-whore!"

"Drama queen!"

"_Mother fucking unreliable lying cradle-robbing cowardly __**asshole!**_"

Kaiba looked at me, shocked. That one stumped him.

The room fell quiet. The only sound was everyone's panting. Hot angry tears burned in my eyes. I ducked my head.

_I won't let him see me cry. I won't let him see me cry- Shit!_

Mokuba's arm turned me around and pulled me in for another hug. It was just- if not more- awkward than the first thanks to my squeaky sobbing and blubbering. I was so focused on not smearing my mascara on his shirt that I almost missed the deep voice of the stranger.

"Would someone like to explain what the hell is going on?"

It was hard to tell through watery eyes but the man looked to be older, probably in his fifties. His salt and pepper hair was smoothed back, heralding of an older decade. His suit was nice but plain, obviously not one of those red velvet suit wearing moguls who sat and smoked cigars and downed glasses of brandy all day.

Mokuba led me to the couch, sitting beside me with an arm around my shoulders. I tried to squirm away but he wasn't having it.

"This isn't the best time." Seto snapped lowly to the stranger. "And you know not to come storming into my office without permission." His glare turned downright lethal. And I knew this was the cold, ruthless CEO most saw on a regular basis. It scared me. He scared me.

So you could imagine my shock when the guy didn't even flinch. "I came in here to go over some last minute figures and a strange phone call I received when I heard yelling."

"What's new about that?" was Seto's snarky reply.

"What's new is that there was someone else involved in the yelling." The mention of my existence prompted the man to look in me. He did a quick once over, not sexually like most men did but more like he was logging my face away for future reference.

Mokuba squeezed me a little. "Kyoko, this is Anthony Carson. He's on the board."

Shakily I extended my hand, embarrassed that he'd walked in on all my screaming. I tried to salvage his first impression of me. "Hello, Mr. Carson, I'm Ky-"

"Kyoko Shang Di. I know." he finished for me. His tone and expression were no welcoming. I frowned confused, sitting up a little straighter.

He turned back to Seto. "The phone call was directly from Jones's assistant, a rather interesting proposition."

"And? What is it?" Seto's voice was bored, like this was all completely trivial to him.

"You didn't get the contract did you?" Mr. Carson stated, dead toned.

Seto didn't answer but his frustration hung in the air, quickly becoming so thick you could cut it with a knife. His back was turned towards his front facing the wall of windows. Glancing back he gave Mokuba a little nod to the door.

"Hey, Kyoko, why don't we leave them to it." Makuba breathed in my ear. We stood, slinking our way to the door- we even had the handle turned when Mr. Carson stopped us. Or more specifically: me.

"It's a dinner invitation, for you _and_Miss Shang Di. Two days from now."

I stared wide-eyed at him, and I'm pretty sure Seto was doing the same. He snapped out of it before me.

"An invitation to a dinner?" His perfect eyebrows pulled together in confusion. "Why would she want us for dinner?" He asked more of himself than anyone in the room.

Why would she want us for dinner? Wasn't her plan divide and conquer? She was trying to use me to get to Seto, she'd given enough evidence of that over our so-called lunch. I ran my index finger over my bottom lip, thinking over the conversation we'd had.

Let's see…_My father's pretty much royal bloodline… my spawn of Satan mother…if anyone of blackmailing importance knew of me and Seto's sexcapades… did I know he's a man-whore- Duh… Seto's harem…worst lie of all time: Seto's a nice monotonous guy…Did I really think we were a couple…_Oh…

_…_**Oooooooooh**_…_

"Oops," I mumbled, to myself, but all three head's snapped to me and I knew they heard.

"What the hell do you mean '_Oops_'?" Seto sneered viciously- Mokuba glared warningly at him.

I took a deep breath, pretending like I didn't hear him. "When she, Miss Jones, took me out for lunch she asked me some questions." I explained. "She sounded like she really didn't want to do this deal." I waved my hand dismissively in the air. "And since I'm _such _a nice person and don't want to see _Mr. Kaiba_" –Seto rolled his eyes- "hindered and unable to go to New York I… may have said… something to make her think differently…"

Mr. Carson stood in front of me, his arms crossed. I fought the urge to snark at him for his obvious distaste in me. Instead I made my face blank and answered, "I may have implied that Seto and I were a couple."

There was a split second of quiet before the words sank in, then-

"GOD DAMNIT, KYOKO!" Seto roared, sweeping his arm across his desk sending his coffee flying and shattering against the ground. I stayed rigid but I couldn't stop the shiver of fear that shot down my spine. I'd never see him so angry.

His steps thundered on the floor as he stalked directly at me. He towered over me, his livid eyes glaring down at me with nothing but black hate. Tears started to fall once again down my face. I tried to clench my teeth to stop my bottom lip from trembling but it quivered regardless. My body tried to get away from him, stepping back until I felt my back hit the door. His hands planted firmly against the mahogany making any attempt at escape futile.

Through gnashing teeth he spat at me, "Why would you do something so stupid?!"

"Because I want to get rid of you!" I choked, "And New York will do that for me."

His expression blanked with an emotion I couldn't read, his mouth opening and closing, then opening and closing again. Both our chest rose and fell sharply. His breath blasted against my face, and a part of me mourned at the memory that not long ago we were this close and on happier terms.

Our eyes stayed locked, his angry ones on my teary ones. Seto took a deep breath through his nose and I saw the rage dim from his face. Slowly he backed away.

Mokuba stepped in. "Come on, Kyoko. I'll drive you home."

Mr. Carson gave me a cold pointed look. "We'll be in touch."

I felt like a shell as he led me out to the elevator. I didn't even have the energy to glare at Charlotte who saw my tear streaked face and smirked at me in triumph. Most everyone gathered in the halls, curious about all the yelling. I kept my eyes locked on the floor, not seeing anything as everything in a blur. It felt like in the blink of an eye Mokuba was stopping me in front of a shiny red car and then we were speeding down the city streets.

"It'll be okay, Seto just needs some time to cool off," he said with a compassionate half smile. When I didn't respond he tried to lighten the mood. "You know, I can see why he likes to you so much. I've never seen anyone blast him like that before. It's good for him."

"I messed it all up. He hates me. " I croaked. God, I sounded like a zombie.

"Nah, he doesn't hate you." I sent him a skeptical glare. "Really! He's just really stressed over this move to New York. Hell, you probably save the backing! You got him a second chance to get the contract. I _know_ he knows that. Trust me, give it a day and he'll come around."

I made a noise of bleak agreement, watching as the wipers swept across the windshield. It had started to drizzle, the darkening sky promising something heavier. I rested my forehead against the window and gazed out at the predictable weather.

Despite the longer than average time it took to get there, thanks to the rush hour traffic, my apartment came into view. Mokuba pulled up to the curve, moving to get out. I tried to stop him but he wouldn't have it.

"You can't get rid of me that easily," he grinned. Grabbing an umbrella he walked with me through the now-downpour to the front door, waiting patiently as I searched for my keys. An elevator ride later and we stood in front of my door. I turned awkwardly.

"Thanks for the ride," I said, still sounding completely zombie-rific. "Sorry to be so much trouble."

"Don't worry about it, it was my pleasure." He smiled.

"Thanks again… Um, bye." I stood there for another unbelievably awkward moment, not sure what to do then finally I gave up and unlocked the door, waving like a robot and stepped inside.

Veronica and Sandra were standing at the island, dressed and all dolled up to go out. They stared uncomfortably at me. I stared uncomfortably at them. The depressed drowned rat foe-chic I was wearing sent their finely plucked eyebrows into their hairline. And of course my so-called "pregnant" stomach was like a magnet for their scrutiny.

I cleared my throat, expression dry as they dragged they're eyes up to my face, though they still flickered looks down every few seconds like they expected an alien spawn to suddenly tear through my torso and launch at them.

"Hey." I greeted.

Veronica was lost in suspicious staring limbo so Sandra answered instead. "Hey." She greeted, snapping her no-sugar gum. "Uh, we're going to the Empire Lounge… Do you wanna come or something?" Veronica snapped her head to her Siamese clone like she couldn't believe she was asking the _pregnant girl_ to join them for _clubbing_. Funny how one misstep and everyone runs for the hills.

I knew the difference. That wasn't an invitation; it was a forced polite formality. I shook my head stopping when it throbbed with a headache. "No, it's okay. You guys have fun."

Both seemed to blow a silent breath of relief- not so silent in Veronica's case-, snatching up their clutches and making a beeline for the door before I had the chance to change my mind. I didn't miss the "Can you believe she's _knocked up_?" Which led to "Do you think it's that guy's?- The one who dropped her off?" And inevitably into "What is it's not? _Wow_, she gets around…" Until they reached the elevator and the shutting metal doors blocked their gossip.

I didn't linger in the kitchen. Grabbing my madly blinking phone I didn't bother listening to the messages. With one vicious yank I gouged the battery from the back and tossed it somewhere towards the living room. My mother was the very last thing I wanted to deal with right now- yes, even more than I didn't want to deal with Seto.

I flopped down on my bed, completely exhausted from the day's roller coaster events. I stayed conscience long enough to squirm out of my uncomfortable clothes and snatched whatever pajama top was within my reach. Instantly my eyelids drooped and before long I was sucked under by the darkness.

* * *

My morning was a scream.

I mean that literally. I was screaming.

One minute I was dreaming of a shirtless Hugh Jackman, next I was staring into a pair of gray violet eyes mere inches from my own. That's the part were the screaming comes in. I sprawled up my bed, yanking my covers up around my body from the stranger. My head spun as I tried to get my bearings, panting from my sudden urge to portray Janet Leigh from Psycho.

Mokuba ducked his head sheepishly, though I saw his teeth bite his pouty lower lip to hold back his laughter. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you like that."

Blinking, I took in his wild mane of black hair, tied back like yesterday but leaving a few strands to frame his handsome face. He seemed to have dressed down from what he was wearing the last time I saw him, choosing a simple t-shirt with a button down shirt left open and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

"Why… how… how did you…?" Mouth unable to make brain connection. Too damn early.

"Oh, you're roomies let me in." Mokuba said. His nose wrinkled slightly but then he grinned, however it looked somehow strained. "I don't think they liked answering the door hung over. Did you girls go out last night?"

I sank back onto my pillows, running a hand through my knotted hair. "They did. I stayed."

"Oh." I swear he looked relieved.

"_Oh_?" I questioned.

"Um, yeah, I thought… you know, because of you're makeup."

"Makeup?" I pressed my fingers under my eye, flushing wide-eyed when I saw the black appear on the tips. "Aw hell!"

I flew to my bathroom. My mortified reflection stared back at me in the mirror, big black raccoon smears encompassing my eyes, my hair was an absolute disaster and- Oh God the rest was just too horrid to put into words. I reached for my makeup remover when my sudden vertical status caught up with me. I barely made it to the toilet.

_Great. Not only do I look like a hung over drag queen but I'm puking my guts out in front of the only family my baby's daddy has. Being pregnant sucks._

I decided to take it as an omen and knew that today would not be a pleasant one.

After having a second round of whatever the hell it was I ate last night, and two times with the toothbrush, along with a shower and some all around freshening up, I emerged from my bathroom to find Mokuba still situated on my bed, half reclined as he gazed around my room. Like he was looking for something, clues to unlock some important secret maybe.

"Sorry… about _that_," I apologized, looking anywhere but his face. I could already feel all the blood in my body rushing to my cheeks. "It's a bona fide miracle if I can keep anything down in the morning." My laugh was embarrassed and nervous.

"It's not your fault. Serves me right for waking you up like that." He laughed, brushing it off.

"Yeah," I squeaked. I cleared my throat, face even pinker. "So… why are you here? Not to sound rude or anything! Just, um… after yesterday I figured…" My gaze dropped to the carpet.

"Actually, yesterday is why I'm here."

I froze, now completely alert.

He patted the bed gesturing for me to sit next to him. The spring creaked as I did, my back rigid with tension, bracing myself.

Mokuba took a deep breath, brows furrowed as if he was fighting with himself over something important. "All right, there's no reason to beat around the bush so I'm just gonna come out and say it, okay?"

_Here it comes…!_

"I want to take you shopping."

_I knew it! Sick sons of a- …wait, what?_

"Huh?" I gawked.

He locked eyes with me, expression gravely serious like what he was asking of me was something only the bravest attempted. "I want to take you shopping."

Okay, did I enter the Twilight zone or something? Was I still dreaming? Because if I am I demand my shirtless Hugh Jackman comes along to on this magical shopping trip with us. Ow! Okay, pinch proves I'm awake. But now I'm even more confused. After all the screaming and the name calling and the swearing, Mokuba wanted to take me… _shopping_?

"Why?" I sputtered.

Mokuba sighed. "Kyoko, my brother is too proud a person to ask for help when he needs it. Never asked for it, probably never will. But I'm asking you. Please?"

I probably looked like an owl on acid. "Asking what? Mokuba I don't understand-"

"The dinner party, for tomorrow night."

_Oh._

_Oh damn._

Mokuba eyes turned pleading, like the sick abandoned golden retriever puppy in the rain kind of pleading.

"Mokuba, I don't-" I started awkwardly.

"Kyoko, please!" _Too… cute… can't… look away…!_"Seto really, _really_ needs that contract! He's worked so hard to get it, it would devastate him to lose it now."

_And I cared why?_

I looked away but Mokuba saw the '_Seto Kaiba can go eat shit for all I care_' scowl on my face. His puppy face doubled strength.

"Please? We can spend the day hanging out. Hit some stores and maybe the arcade! And you can look for a dress." He paused, eyes going to my closet. "Unless you have already have something you can wear…"

No, I didn't have anything. Stupid pregnancy weight gain. I suppose I could get…- Hey wait a minute! Why the hell was I thinking about this?! I can't believe I was even thinking about saying yes! … Then again, it would be a good step in kicking Seto to the other side of the planet…I gave a mental sigh. Truthfully, I _wish_ I had something but as of recently all my dresses had began to shrink thanks to my growing waistline.

_Did I mention pregnancies suck?_

My withering look was not missed and Mokuba knew my resolve was waning. He didn't hesitate, pouncing on my feeble willpower.

"Come on, it'll be fun!" He grinned that irresistible smile, knocking my shoulder gently with his playfully.

"I don't think being forced into a dinner with Millicent Jones and your brother is what I'd call '_fun_'," I said dryly.

He just continued to grin, knowing he'd won. Sighing I got up and headed to my closet. I was feeling rather bloated today (_gotta_love those pregnancy symptoms) so I chose a looser fitting top that fell to my mid thigh, white with small daisies patterning the lace, and a pair of leggings. There was no way I was going to be able to fit into my skinnies anymore.

I was brushing out my hair, pulling it back into a high ponytail when Mokuba decided to go make breakfast. He said it was for both of us but I knew he'd heard my stomach roaring from across the room. Slipping on a pair of ballet flats, I joined him.

"Mokuba, does Seto know you're here?" I asked, going to the fridge for a bottle of water, grabbing the milk for him. I did a double take. There was an envelope tapped to the front. My name was written on the front in Sandra's 13 year old handwriting, complete with pink drawn hearts for the 'O's. I was about to open it but the smell of warm toast with honey drew me away.

"Yeah, of course he does." Mokuba answered, stuffing his face. The guy ate like a garbage disposal. "He was actually going to send Rolland with something for you to wear but I thought I'd be much more fun- and handsome- to go spend the day with."

I froze mid butter. "What?!" I snarled, slamming the knife down on the counter. "Your brother is making me go, isn't he?! I don't have a choice!"

Mokuba winced and I knew I'd hit the nail square on the head.

"God! He doesn't even have the balls to phone and ask me if I _wanted_ to go to this stupid dinner! After what he said to me yesterday I don't even think I should! What's he going to do? Come over here tomorrow and kidnap me if I say no?!"

"Pretty much."

I deflated like Posh Spice's fake boobs, still simmering but losing steam as I turned back to my toast. A little voice in the back of my head reminded me that this mess was partly my fault for the lies I'd told Jones. My stomach shriveled at the thought of spending a full evening with two of my least favorite people but a part of me knew I kind of deserved it. Maybe fate would throw in my mother and then it'd really be a party.

_Fate, if you're listening that was a joke. Please don't bring in my mother._

With a huff, I finally gave in. "Fine, I'll go, and today I need to find a dress."

Mokuba looked at me with the biggest shit-eating grin I'd ever seen, his mood abruptly lightened. He chattered on as I finished my breakfast about school and how he was majoring in business though he practically already ran his brother's theme parks by himself. He was supposed to take over Kaiba Corp here in Japan when his brother moved to New York. Our conversation turn somehow to love lives. He said he wasn't in a "serious relationship" as of yet instead enjoying his massive amounts of friends (mostly of the fairer sex. Go figure), and all around enjoying life.

"Did you go to college?" He asked.

I know he had no way of knowing, but the topic of school was one of my sore spots. It was a button someone could push if they wanted to see me turn into a mindless robot.

I stood, putting my dishes in the sink. "No. I got my diploma and then went right into modeling."

"Oh, that's cool." Mokuba said, diplomatically before switching to the topic of how he'd managed to commandeer Seto's Jaguar for the day

Like I was mechanized I cleaned my plate, my arms doing the motions but my mind not really there.

I was damn lucky I'd managed to talk my mother into letting me get my high school diploma at all. Especially from the school I'd chosen. It was private of course but it was a normal private school. My mother had wanted me to go to this all girls boarding school which was really nothing but a brainwashing establishment that took aspiring, bright young girls and turned them into perfect little Stepford wives. My sister-in-law had gone there and wasn't she just a perfect fucking angel in my mother's eyes for it-

A voice jerked me out of my brooding.

"Kyoko, I said we should get going. The shopping district always gets busier around noon, so we should leave now if we want to beat the rush."

"Yeah we should, it can get pretty persnickety around the boutiques when those busloads of old ladies show up. Hang on, let me grab my purse." I snatched it up, tossing in the envelope for later when I could read it and with my keys we were off.

Off to find my Dooms Day dress.

* * *

**So what do you think of Seto's reaction? Do you think Kyoko's digging her own grave? And what do you think the mysterious envelope is about? *dramatic Soap Opera music* **

**Review are welcome like chocolate at a PMS party :D ! God knows Seto could use some right now. **

**(P.S. And sorry for the Hugh Jackman induced mental orgasm. I was trapped in the house with teenage boys and the Wolverine movie. Nuff said.)**

**See you guys next time!**


	6. The Littlest Knocked Up Hobo

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

**Gah! Okay, so I had this chapter typed and ready to go when I got a friggin weeks worth of migraines. Thank you genetics! Apparently there's a cold going around here and I didn't get it so my body decided to give me mind numbingly painful headaches to make up for it. I've basically been in a coma for the past 7 days. Buuuut! I finally got in front of my computer and posted the chapter before I go get hammered on Advil. **

**Reviews are always a wonderful surprise! I love every single one! Sorry about the grammar or spelling if there's anything out of place. I tried to fix them but after having headaches for so long I don't need to be _giving_ myself one. **

**Oh, and just so you know this will probably be my last update until the end of January. School is literally eating me alive and I think if the 'rents find that I'm typing Kaiba smut instead of studying they'll lock me in a small room with nothing but a box of fruit-loops and my English homework. Don't worry though, I'm thinking of a few surprises to make it up to you :D**

**Now read on and enjoy**

**P.S. Macbeth sucks.**

* * *

_When I like you it's total revenge.  
I want to, but I can pretend  
that I don't need to be your side again._

_Wrap me up in a plastic case.  
Pat me down with your warm embrace.  
I wanna know where you've laid your face at night for all these years._

_You're a problem that I can't abide.  
I could sleep well, if only I tried  
But I stay up and dream of a bride to be._

_Oh me! Oh my!  
Give it up! I can't wait no more.  
I am stuck on your bedroom floor  
With the thought that I may not be  
As great as those who came before._

**"Total Revenge" by Say Anything**

* * *

"Because I want to get rid of you!" she choked, "And New York will do that for me."

As soon as she said those words my brain stopped working. The mental processor used to design projects so complicated it would blow away a NASA rocket scientist, _jammed_. I stared at her, her bottom lip slightly pouted and trembling, her eyes glossy with tears. And I just stared. A man could be the smartest in the world but when a woman cries it's like everything we've learned goes right out the window.

I was definitely no exception.

Mokuba mumbled something I didn't hear, putting an arm around her and gently directed her out of my office. I turned, staring out the expanse of windows, confused as hell on how to deal with what just happened.

Tony cleared his throat to get my attention back from lala land. "Seto."

"Hm?" I murmured half-heartedly. Did she really mean that? She wanted me gone? And not like away for a while gone. _**Gone**_ gone. Why did that bug me so much?

"This needs to end."

"What needs to end?" I asked.

"Miss Shang Di." His politeness was forced. "You have to put an end to this … _affair _right now, while to you still can." He said, his tone final like an authoritative parent.

I faced him, my jaw flexing. "You mean I should just cut her off? Dump her out on the street? Is that what you're suggesting?"

"That's one way of putting it."

"Choosing business over a human being." I said, my voice dripping with patronizing sarcasm. "And I thought you were the only board member with a shred of humanity left."

Tony's expression remained emotionless but I saw the flicker of anger. "It's the only choice, Seto." His eyes narrowed. "New York is not worth risking over a woman."

_But it's not just over a woman… _

I turned away. Anger boiled at the thought. My temper was being fueled by everything today, Kyoko, me, Jones, Tony. I took a deep breath and returned to looking out my office window. From so high up the floods of people on the street all looked like, tiny, indistinguishable ants. For all I knew Kyoko was down there right now. Closing my eyes for a moment, I opened them knowing what I had to do.

"The dinner is in two days. For the sake of New York you'll have to keep up appearances. After that we can formulate a mutual break and you can go your separate ways." Tony said.

A mutual break. That sounded clean and simple. I would go to New York and Kyoko would be free to hate my guts from wherever she went. I could do that.

"Fine."

* * *

**(Kyoko's POV)**

"Mokuba…" I murmured.

"Hm?"

"I don't know if you've happened to noticed but _everybody's staring at us_."

Mokuba swiveled his head, looking around. "No they're not."

"Yes they are!" I heard myself hiss. I slid lower into the passenger's seat of the jaguar, wishing I could just disappear into the expensive custom upholstery. We were parked on the main shopping street of Domino, dubbed D Street, and I swear up and down _everyone_ was _staring_. Maybe it was the ridiculously beautiful car, or maybe it was the fact that Mokuba was by no means lacking in the looks department, but I promise you every pair of eyes within a block's range was glued to us like we were some kind of impossible cosmic happening taking place right in the middle of the street.

"We are from two of Domino's most infamous families." Mokuba snickered, pulling into a parking spot right in front of three particularly famous clothing stores.

I grimaced. "I thought we were going to keep this low key."

"Well I was figuring if we got this part over all quick and painless like, we can go to lunch early and spend the rest of the day doing something you actually enjoy," he smiled teasingly. I suppressed a shudder. He smiled with his canines. Just like his brother.

_No. There will be no thinking of __**him**__ today. I have tomorrow to deal with that. Now, let's try to have a nice, pleasant shopping trip. You like shopping. Miss Chanel, Mr. Armani? Your old friends remember? Maybe it's about time you get reacquainted. _

Through the glass of the storefront window my eyes lingered on a slinky gold dress and below a pair of glossy black peep toes. Maybe a little retail therapy would do me some good. At least it would hopefully take my mind off you-know-who and the mess that was my life.

The inside of the store was like that of any high-end boutique. Very chic-modern with a lot of black, a lot of chrome and some kind of Top 40's techno pop playing over hidden speakers. There were two other girls perusing the racks we entered. They tossed Mokuba and I a curious look and it wasn't long before we were inevitably recognized. It's what happens when you're a Shang Di and a Kaiba. I glared at them as they stared, whispering behind their hands. Mokuba nudged my shoulder and I tossed him a half smile in thanks of the distraction.

I'm rolling my eyes, but once we _were_ noticed every sales woman in the store dropped everything they were doing and horded around us like vultures. It was the alpha female, the manager, of course who won out, shooing away the disappointed rest with a wave of her finely manicured hand.

"Miss Shang Di, Mr. Kaiba, what a wonderful surprise to have you in our store this afternoon. My name's Blair, what can I help you with?" Her smile was predatory. She was about to come into one sweet commission and a little gossip on the side. I think it was the hormones but I wanted to rip that expression right off her face.

Seeing as I was on the verge of deserving murder in the first degree, Mokuba answered, "Thank you. We're in the market for a dinner dress. Something classic, simple."

Blair raised a plucked brow, scrutinizing the pair of us and the moderate space between us. "Does someone have a date…?"

I think I was the only one to hear the edge to Mokuba's seemingly innocent chuckle. "No, just a dinner. Any suggestions?"

"Of course. Why don't you take a seat and I'll pull a few pieces. Would you like anything to drink? We have Champaign or vitamin water?" She led us into what was called a change room, even though it was really two rooms, a waiting area with a plush couch and the actual change room itself.

"No thank you," I ground out.

"Alright then. I'll be right back." Her smile turned sour. Oh don't give me the stink eye lady. You want stink eye, I'll give you _stink eye_! I'll give you _**PREGNANT **__stink eye!_

"Are you angry or are you trying to make her head explode with some kind of Jedi mind thing?" Mokuba asked, breaking my livid attention.

"Sorry." I breathed in a deflating huff. "I just can't stand people like that. She's probably back with her minions hissing about what a bitch I am and how they have no idea how you can stand being around me."

Mokuba studied me for a long moment.

"What?" I frowned. Did I get lipstick on my teeth again?

He blinked and the serious look was gone, replaced by his heart-stopping smile. "Well we can just pick a dress and get out of here licitly-split."

I laughed wearily.

"What?" He asked, confused.

I sighed, rubbing the back of my neck where a tension knot seemed to have formed. "Mokuba, since you're a guy this 'll be a little freebie. It's pretty much a rule that when a girl is in dire need of a dress, or any other article of clothing for that matter, said needed article will be nowhere to be found. Plain and simple. I need a dress for a very important dinner. And it can't be any dress. It has to fit the right criteria:" I paused, thinking it over. "No threatening bright colours- _especially_ not red. Jones already suspects the reality of my relationship with your… your brother and wearing anything edgy, risqué or red will be like admitting it out loud. What I need is something modest, black would be best. No strapless. Knee length. And of course there is the _little_ issue of hiding-"

"Okay, so here are some pieces I think are perfect for your _"dinner"_." Blair Bitch, as I so dubbed her, came in with a rack of dresses.

I grimaced at the neon colour template she seemed to have chosen. I think only one or two were anywhere near what I wanted.

"The eighties called they want their butchered wardrobe back." Mokuba murmured under his breath and I had to smother a snicker.

If Blair heard it she pretended not to. "All top designers and fresh off the runway. I'm confident we'll be able to find you something from here. Shall we get started?"

The first one she pulled was a … well I'm not really sure what it was. There were black leather straps going this way and that, and what appeared to be the bodice was hot pink and looked like it belonged to Madonna during her early, confused years.

My hand on my lap discreetly brushed against my stomach. I didn't really have much of a bump yet but I could feel it starting to protrude, just a bit. It was enough however to know I would not be able to fit myself into that _thing_ she called a dress. To attempt it would be ego suicide. And my ego was frail as it was.

I stood – whoa, dizzy there for a second. I'll have to remember not to jump up to fast anymore- and walked to the rack, thumbing through the choices. _Ew, ew, no way, nuh-uh, gross, how do you even put that one on?, double ew_. It seems my choices were slim. Out of what was there I picked the two most normal pieces.

"How about these?" I said matter of fact in a tone just begging her to argue. I paused, smiling in faux innocence. The fury rolled off her in waves, but just like she was trained, that flawless Barbie smile stayed perfectly in place. It kind of looked like she was trying to impersonate the bride of Chucky or something. The thought made me snort and her eyes snapped up to my face, narrowed with hatred at the sound.

"Okay then," she said through her teeth. Would you like me to help you?"

"No!" I blurted too quickly. Blair Bitch's anger all but vanished, replaced with an incredulous sense of scrutiny. I could feel my face fill with heat. The leather and lace in my hands seemed suddenly very interesting.

She smiled, showing her teeth. "Really," she said, voice sickeningly sweet. "I insist." I felt her hand grip my shoulder, directing me into the little cubicle of doom.

That's when Mokuba stepped in. "I think she'll be fine, thank you."

Both of us stared wide-eyed at him.

It was like he was different person. One second he was the kind, cute little puppy like Mokuba. The next he was as terrifying as his brother. Did the Dr. Jeckle Mr. Hide gene run in the family? He'd drawn himself to his full height, squared his shoulders and his grey eyes took on a look so cold I bet he would give his brother a run for his money.

Blair jumped away from me like she'd be shocked. "O-oh, sorry." Looking anywhere but our eyes, she stepped towards the front part of the store, retreating like mouse. "Please… call me if you need anything." She disappeared behind the curtain.

Mokuba watched where she'd left for several moments more, pushing his hands into his pockets. He tilted his head to the side. "So… modest and black… that's my freebie, huh?"

I tried to laugh but it came out as a squeak, so I cleared my throat and attempted it again and thankfully this time it sounded more natural. He joined me, chuckling.

"Sorry I had to go all Christian Bale on her, you just looked like you were about to pass out or throw up," he apologized.

"Don't worry about it, I'm glad you did," I said. "Good eye though, I think my morning sickness has decided to come back for an afternoon surprise visit."

"Do you wanna just head for lunch then?" he asked, his brow furrowing in worry. He came to my side, putting an arm comfortingly over my shoulders. "Unless you want to try on those dresses…?"

I held them up. "Do you really think these would work?"

"If you wanted to be perceived as a dominatrix," he said teasingly, "Then yes."

I snorted. "I bet Jones would _love_ that."

"Forget Jones, I think Seto would be the one keeping you all to himself."

I stared at him in disbelief. He'd said that so seriously…

"Riiiiiiight." I dragged, grabbing my purse as we left the change area. Blair Bitch was behind the counter still red in the face.

"It's true," Mokuba insisted as we stepped into the Domino summer air. I welcomed the warming sunlight already feeling my stomach settle. However an uneasy nagging feeling remained in my gut and I don't think it was caused by the morning sickness.

"So do you know any good places to eat?" I asked with a not-so-subtle attempt at a topic change.

Thankfully Mokuba granted my silent beg to address a different subject. "Sure, there's a nice place a couple of blocks from here. Do you mind walking?"

"I'm good," I smiled. "I could probably use it. This weight gain thing is starting to get to on my nerves."

"Pffft! What weight gain?" he snorted.

"Ha! Like you don't notice it." I jutted out my bottom lip. "I feel like a sponge."

He scoffed, crossing his arms and putting his nose in the air. "I have no idea what you're talking about. I think getting a little meat on your bones will be a good thing. You're too tiny."

"Hey! Don't knock my five feet of glory!" I exclaimed in mock outrage. I laughed. "Thanks though, for your shot at helping my dismal self image. It's sweet."

He laughed good-naturedly to, his deep voice trailing off into the city noises. For about a block we walked in comfortable silence. I perused the window displays, noting the trends and making mental notes of things I might need for the dinner. Mokuba followed at my side but he didn't seem to be on the same focus as me. From the corner of my eye I saw his expression turn into one of concentration, his mouth twisting up to the side as though he wanted to say something but didn't know if he should or not. I kept my gaze on the glass displays, waiting for him to come out and say whatever it was.

Soon enough we got the restaurant. The waitress led us to a booth across the aisle from two very well dressed people. One man one woman, both donning very fashionable suits. The woman seemed familiar but I didn't bat an eye at the thought. I knew too many people to remember them all. Mokuba ordered chicken fingers with fries while I had a sudden hankering for something cheesy and smothered in sour cream. Nachos it was.

"Kyoko…" he called, looking over his glass of soda. His voice was low and cautious.

"Yeah?" I answered airily, remembering a jewellery store we passed and debating the pros and cons of a pearl necklace. Too Stepford wife?

"Are you… okay?"

I looked up to study him, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah… My morning sickness is completely gone now. I promise."

"No." He said. "I mean, are you okay with…" He gestured his hand at me and then at my stomach. "…with all of this."

"Oh." I wasn't really sure how to answer that. "I don't know. There's nothing I can really do about it now."

"You've never thought about… giving it up?" His face pinched again and I knew he didn't like the idea.

The waitress returned with our food and I popped a nacho in my mouth, thinking over his question. I decided honesty would be the best policy.

"It's crossed my mind." I answered.

Mokuba dropped his eyes to the table. "Oh."

I sighed. "But I don't think I could do it." His head popped up.

"Why not?"

I shrugged, not meeting his eye. "I don't know, I guess I don't like the idea of my…" –_come on, you can say it!-_ "…baby… with someone else. I would be living the rest of my life knowing I'd failed one more person. And I don't think I could handle that. I've already disappointed my family. I don't want to disappoint my own kid to."

Mokuba frowned. "What do you mean, "_you've already disappointed your family_"?"

I laughed, but this time it was without humour. "Let's just say compared to my family, your brother and Jones are a walk in the park."

"That doesn't answer my question." He hadn't touched his food.

Swallowing, I shifted uncomfortably making the vinyl crinkle unflatteringly. Suddenly I wasn't hungry either. Anyone who'd asked me that question was usually satisfied with my vague answer, laughing at the comment and mentioning their own family hang ups. Nobody had ever demanded the full explanation from me. Sighing, I sat back, crossing my arms as if to hug myself and gazed out the window our booth bordered on. Outside the street was filled with shoppers and those simply enjoying the summer weather.

"My mother doesn't like me. Well, that's really an understatement. She _**hates**_ me." I said quietly, stonily. "I don't know why… she just always has. I was never pretty enough, smart enough, _perfect _enough. I could never do things right no matter how hard I tried. I get told all the time that I look just like her. They get all excited, debating what wonderful things I will do. But when they see the real me, not just my mother's daughter, they are always shocked and dismayed to find that I'm not her obedient little puppet like they've been fooled into believing. It's only gotten worse since my brother got married." My tone turned from bitter to downright venomous. "My sister-in-law Kimmi seems to have filled the role of perfect daughter. Now it's like I don't exist. Actually it's thanks to her that I managed to get away, move out on my own and continue modeling. She can take my place. I'm fine with that. It wasn't like I was getting anywhere with it anyway.

That's why I would never give this baby up." I vowed. "I will take care of it and love it and never, ever, make it feel invisible or unwanted. I will show it more love than my mother ever showed me."

When I finished I glared defiantly at him, in no way wanting his pity. His face was unreadable and stayed that way even as the waitress came by to give us our bill. For a few minutes more we continued to sit and watch each other as if waiting for the other to crack and spill their inner most thoughts. Then Mokuba rolled back his shoulders, releasing a frustrated sigh and running a hand through his hair.

"Seto never told me any of this." So his frustration wasn't at me, it was at his brother.

"I couldn't see how," I said, a bit snippier than I meant to. "I never told him."

That seemed to surprise him. "Really?"

"Why would I? He doesn't hang around me so he can listen to my soap opera of a life."

He stared at me, incredulous. "You know, I think you two belong together. You're the only two people on the planet who are matched in extreme stubbornness." He said deadpanned.

I picked up one of my nachos and flung it at his head effectively breaking the awkwardness. Mokuba dodged it easily, the piece instead going over the back of the booth and hitting whoever was on the other side. He sniggered with laughter at my horrible aim.

"I give! I give! Please no more!" he taunted and I was about to throw the whole plate when he grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the restaurant.

We continued on for a few blocks, still bantering back and forth. We paused in front of a few stores, occasionally popping our heads in to dig a little deeper, but I couldn't seem to find anything to my liking. Fashion had gone to the extremely skin tight again. I didn't need to be showing off my pudge thank you. On the other end of the scale there was the extremely baggy bohemian hippie chic. Did I really want to show up to an upscale dinner dressed like a hobo? I didn't think so.

So I was still dress-less by the time evening had set in. I'd bought us ice cream as we walked back to the jaguar, a thank you for lunch and the company- that and I had the craziest craving for peppermint and chocolate I could barely stop myself from mauling the poor ice cream man, but he doesn't have to know that.

Mokuba opened the door for me and I sank into the leather like someone would a hot bath, happy to get my weight off my feet. Next time I'd wear runners; flats did squat for arch support. The engine purred as he turned the key and with a push of the gas pedal we were off towards my apartment. Oddly, I found myself growing more and more bummed the closer we got. Though this whole shopping for a dress thing was a headache at the very least but I didn't want this day to end. Mokuba was fun to be around, a very needed distraction in my life. But as my apartment came into view and he walked me up to my door I could already feel the depression returning, his warmth and cheerfulness melting like a child's chalk drawing in the rain. I frowned at the sky. Speaking of rain, the air had started to chill, bringing what looked like a thunderstorm was headed over the city.

"Don't worry, we still have tomorrow." He said, misinterpreting my grimace for distress at the time crunch. Pausing he looked up at the sky. "I think it's a good thing we'd called it a day though, looks like there's a storm coming."

"No kidding," I agreed. I tried to smile but I don't think it worked too well though. "Thanks for taking me."

"No problem." He grinned. "Oh! I almost forgot. Give me your phone."

I did and he took it, typing his number into the memory. "There. Just call if you need anything. Anything at all."

"Hey, do you want mine?" I asked.

He shook his head making his black bangs swish back and forth. "I've already got yours."

"Oh." I blinked. "Um, how did you get it?"

A mischievous air filled his features. "Let's just say Seto doesn't take as good of care of his phone as he should. You know, _anyone_ could just take." He gestured dramatically. "It's actually very fortunate I found it. Goodness knows what other could have done with all the _valuable information_ stowed in it."

I laughed, rolling my eyes. "Yeah it's a good thing _you_ did. See you tomorrow then?"

"Tomorrow," he agreed, "Later!"

I waved at him as he vanished into the elevator. Digging for my keys, I stopped when my hand came in contact with something papery.

"Oh, right, the envelope." I pulled it out as I stepped in and shut the door, tearing off the top and about to pull it out when something collided with my shins. I dropped my gaze. It was two suitcases.

Two of _my_ suitcases.

I looked up, confused, and saw Veronica and Sandra on the couch in the sitting area, both looking unusually stony. They both looked at me pointedly and I knew they wanted to talk.

"Hey girls, um, what's up?"

For a second they both looked confused. At Sandra's nudging Veronica spoke up. "Actually, Kyo, Sand- ouch!- I mean _we_ wanted to talk to you about that."

"About why my suitcases doing out here?" I tried to pick on up, grunting with the weight. "They feel heavy, what did you put something in them?" I asked, totally baffled at this point.

Sandra licked her glossed lips, rolling her eyes like I was too slow to understand something. "We put _your_ clothes in them."

"What? Why?" I demanded.

Sandra made that patronising noise again. "Did you even read the letter?"

"No, I was just about to-" I said.

"Don't bother, it was just us telling you we need to talk." Sandra sighed like all her exhausting effort was for naught and I should be ashamed of wasting her valuable talent. Instead she handed me a much more professional looking envelope.

She made gesture for me to and so I did. It crinkled as I unfolded it.

'_Dear Miss Shang Di,_

_We're sorry to inform you but you are now on notice for your place in the apartment, residence # 147. As I'm sure you know Dazzle Modeling Inc. gladly pays a percentage of certain employees rent as long as said employees are working for the agency. _

_Not long ago we were told of your situation, and while we wish you all the congratulations on your pregnancy, we're afraid in your condition you will no longer be able to employ your talents at Dazzle, and in order to honour the deal with the owners of the apartment complex we are kindly asking you to move in order for necessary changes. _

_We were also told of your circumstances. What you do in your personal life is for you to decide and none of Dazzles business. _

_Sincerely yours, _

_Anne Smith._'

I couldn't believe it. I couldn't fucking believe it! "You're… you're kicking me out?!"

"Yeah, it's too bad." Sandra mourned, with an attempt at pity.

"But we packed for you," Veronica said cheerfully.

"How did they…" I gasped angrily. "You told them?! How could you do that to me?!"

"Don't blame us for your mistakes," Sandra hissed back. "If you'd just kept your legs shut you wouldn't have this problem, now would you?"

My jaw clenched. "Yes! I'm pregnant! I'm going to have a baby! Get over it!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms in the air. "That is no reason to go broadcasting it to the whole agency!"

"Don't be such a drama queen," Sandra scoffed. "And it wasn't like we were the only ones. Apparently one of the execs overheard you talking about it. You were never very discreet, Kyo."

I looked back down at the letter. The name _'Anne Smith'_, it rang a bell. In my mind the fresh memory of the well dress man and woman at the restaurant came back crystal clear. I swore under my breath. Anne Smith was the executive who scouted me.

I took a deep breath, attempting to calm myself down from a panic attack. "That's it then? You're going to insult me and just throw me out in the rain, with no notice at all?"

Sandra shrugged, her attention on her nails, which apparently were more interesting than me at the moment. "You're a _Shang Di_. Don't you have mansions to go to?"

Seven, I had seven mansions all within an hour and a half of Domino. But I'd rather be boiled alive than step one foot into one of those prisons.

Smartly, Sandra realized she'd reached my boiling point and decided to end it before I went all Charles Manson on her ass. "Now, I'm asking this nicely, so don't make me call security, but will you _please_ get out of our apartment?"

I gritted my teeth. "You don't have to ask me twice."

Grabbing my bags I dragged them towards the door, pausing only to tear my apartment key off my key ring. The door closed behind me with a too loud '_thunk_'.

It wasn't until I stepped out of the elevator and saw the watery mess outside that I started to realize what just happened.

I'd gotten myself kicked out of my apartment.

I could always go back and beg, but that idea was quickly squashed. Like hell I'd go back there and kiss their silicone asses just so I could stay the night. Hotels were the second thought to pop into my head. Brushing away the angry tears I went to the pay phone and flipped through the phonebook, frantically pushing the buttons on my cell. That proved to be difficult since every time I blinked to rid my eyes of the tears they blurred right back up again remembering the scathing words Sandra had spat at me.

_"If you'd just kept your legs shut you wouldn't have this problem, now would you?"_

"Hello, Hilton Hotel, this is Riana speaking. How may I help you?"

"H-hello," my voice shook and cracked so I cleared it, "Hello. I want to book a room?"

"Sorry. There's no vacancy. You could try the Carlton." I heard the snap of bubble gum.

"O-oh. Do you think they'll have a room?" I asked. My voice was back to quivering.

"Dunno." Another snap. "Everything's pretty full up. There's a tournament in town."

"Oh o-okay. Thank you."

The call ended in a click.

I called several others but each time was the same. Apparently this tournament was really big because I went through the whole damn phonebook and all I got was '_Sorry, no vacancy_'. Why did the stupid thing have to be in town this week? Of the fifty-one weeks in a year, why did it have to be _this_ one?

"Hey lady! Are you going to be finished anytime soon?"

I jumped at the sudden, rough voice. A middle aged man glared at me, rolling his eyes pointedly at the phone.

"Sorry," I apologized quickly, turning to go back to my bags.

The man saw my tear stained face and his hard hazel eyes softened. "Are you okay?"

I wiped under my eyes again, sure that my mascara was smeared eye to chin by now, nodding non-committedly. "Y-yes, I just don't have a-anywhere to stay and I'm, uh, just t-trying to find a hotel… but they all seem to be…" I couldn't finish, lest I brake into a sobbing mess in front of the stranger.

"Ah, that would be because of the tournament." He paused awkwardly, thinking of what to say. "Do you have any friends you can call?"

"Not really…Wait, I think I do." I flipped through my cell phone to the save contacts and almost fainted in relief. Mokuba's number glowed back at me in bright orange, my total saviour.

The man looked just as relieved, happy to see a tearful meltdown avoided. He tipped his head at me and I thanked him, before he went back to the pay phone. Eagerly I pressed the call button. I had to stop myself from breaking the phone in half with the death grip I had on it. The generic bussing ringing that I usually found annoying was the greatest sound to my ears at that moment. I pulled my bags to the door while I waited.

Three rings and it clicked. I could have screamed knowing Mokuba was on the other end. But I didn't. Instead I emotionally puked all over him.

"Oh thank God you picked up! I didn't know what else to do! All the hotels are full and I had no one else to call- I got kicked out of my apartment and I lost my job-" Now I really was sobbing. I was relieved. I was embarrassed. But most of all I was _scared_. "You said to call if I needed anything and I know I'm probably screwing up your dinner but I have no where to go…" My last word came out as a whimper.

There was a long, heavy pause, then I heard the sound of an inhale. "Okay."

Then the phone clicked. I looked down at my phone, curious as to why Mokuba would only say one word and then hang up. The Mokuba I'd spent all afternoon with never stopped talking. Maybe I had interrupted his dinner and he had friends over, or a girl. My insides poured with guilt. I'd interrupted his date with a girl to come pick up little ol' pregnant, homeless me. I felt like such a _**loser**_.

I watched the rain pelt against the glass door. Every once in a while lighting would flash and a roll of thunder rumbled, vibrating the ground a little. It was a deep, earthy sound. And it reminded me of someone's laugh. Seto never laughed, I mean laughed like deep belly, milk out your nose laughed. But he chuckled a lot. Usually it was in a snide, sarcastic way but I liked hearing it all the same. It was low and rumbly and earthy. Just like the thunder. The thought made me laugh.

_Seto laughs like thunder_.

My giggles died out, tailing off into the next roll of thunder. I wasn't looking forward to having to spend the whole evening with him tomorrow. It would be uncomfortable and awkward to say the least. And for some reason my insides turned icy knowing that his attitude towards me would be the same that it had been the last time I'd seen him in his office. Angry and cold.

I waited, fidgeting with the hem of my clothes, watching wistfully at each car that passed, hoping for it to stop and Mokuba to come running out with an umbrella. He was the first real semblance of a friend I'd ever had. As much as I had issues with his brother, Mokuba cheered me up and made me happy. He was like the big brother I wish I had.

Suddenly a car horn honked and I looked up. I could've broken out into a course of 'Halleluiah'! It was a very sleek, fancy car that looked like it belonged in a car show or one a raceway. It was painted a glossy sapphire blue, seeming a bit darker under the shade of the storm clouds. But it was the sliver detailing that really caught my eye. The KC logo made in chrome shined right before where the passenger door hinged. I blinked for a second, checking my mental state to see if it was a mirage. It honked again.

Like it would disappear if I took to long, I snatched my bags and lunged headlong into the torrent of freezing rain. He popped the trunk as I reached it and I dumped my bags, not caring if there was anything breakable in them, running to the passenger's side door in record time. I yanked it open and climbed inside, glad to shut it behind me.

My whole body shivered and from my peripheral a slender hand reached forward to press a button that sent the heaters on full blast.

"Thank you so much..." I said sincerely, turning to smile at him.

My smile froze. My eyes grew wide.

The hair I expected to be black and the eyes I knew to be grey were not. The hair was auburn brown and the eyes were an indescribable blue.

"You're welcome."

* * *

**Well snap crackle pop! So your thoughts...? Poor Kyoko, getting fired and kicked out and now she's stuck in a car with Seto Kaiba. Loverly. **

**Like I mentioned up top I was thinking of a few surprises... like maybe a Seto and Kyoko/True Blood crossover one-shot? Or maybe a Star Wars because I'm just that much of a dork. Who knows, maybe I'll put 'em back in high school. Tell me what you think. **

**So what was your favourite part of the chapter?**


End file.
